Yu-Gi-Oh! 6D's Season 1
by Petor
Summary: Slight AU where Lua got his Signer Dragon and Dragon Birthmark before the Duel of Fortune Cup, but grew up in Satellite. What will happen when he and his sister, Luka, meet each other? (Inspired by Earth Beast's Six Signers). If you're about to start reading it, I suggest reading the prologue first (Separate story). Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything related to Konami. This story is just to pass the time. I will also be using Japanese names since they are the right names for the characters. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1: The Two Satellite D-Wheelers**

**Episode Basis: Riding Duel! Acceleration**

An event was being hosted when a voice spoke up, "It's time for today's greatest Riding Duel! He's coming! Everybody, listen!" Spotlights turning on toward a certain point of the area "King of D-Wheelers..." Then from the smoke that was let out came, "...Jack Atlas!"

He was a duelist riding a model that is different from the usual D-Wheels that riding duelists play the game, known as Duel Monsters, on. The model was colored white in the shape of one wheel, but was large enough to fit one person in. The engines turned on to increase the speed as Jack sped on the track. He bellowed "Sorry to keep you waiting! I'm the King!"

While he sped on the track, in other place some distance away, one other person was riding another d-wheel of unique design in red over ragged underground tunnel, but it didn't matter as his eyes behind the helmet visor were filled with determination for a personal mission.

The event was broadcast live all over Neo Domino City, a city that was well known for having many duelists in the city. So events such as tournaments would be held in the stadium, and the voice announcing the event belonged the MC, announcer of the many events being held there. "It's the 143rd Duel King Competition. Will the challenger Mukuro Enjo be able to beat the undefeated ultimate deck? How will the King face the enemy's challenge? Watch the battle of destiny!" The stadium was currently filled with many spectators watching the match.

The spotlights were on the two duelists, also known as d-wheelers, who were at the starting line as the MC announced, "The time has come to place a spell on the field! The challenger is next to the King. Set on the Field Spell Speed World!"

The d-wheelers switched their d-wheels to duel mode as their onboard computers said, "_Duel Mode on. Auto Pilot standby._"

The MC announced a reminder, "The field is now under the control of Speed World! Now spell other than Speed Spells cannot be activated! Speed Spells are the most unique feature of Riding Duels. They are spell cards that can only be activated when Speed World covers the field. The activation requirements are different than normal Spells. They are determined by the number of Speed Counters. In other words, the duelist's speed itself becomes spells!" Just then, "The starter signal has appeared and it's showing red." In a quick countdown, the signal changed to green when the MC called out, "Now! Riding Duel acceleration!"

The d-wheelers took off from the starting point.

**Author's note: I will be monitoring life points and hand size for each duel, as Earth Beast overdid at least one duel with more cards than the number that should have been in the hand.**

(Jack: 4000, Hand size:5)

(Mukuro: 4000, Hand size:5)

The MC announced, "The challenger goes first!"

"Here I go!" Mukuro said as he drew a card for his turn.

(Later)

Turn: Jack, number:Unknown

(Jack:Unknown, Hand size: Unknown)

(Mukuro;Unknown, Hand size: Unknown)

The MC commented "The challenger Mukuro Enjo is assaulting on the King with a clever trap! However, the King isn't backing down! What's this?"

Just when Jack played a card, a flash of light appeared indicating a monster summon.

"I'll show you my great power!" Jack said.

Out of that light, a fearsome-looking dragon appeared and roared.

The MC announced, "It's appeared! The King's main monster Red Demon's Dragon!" (**TCG name: Red Dragon Archfiend**)

Jack told Mukuro, "This is my thanks for giving me a fun time. I'll give you the honor of falling prey to our fangs."

The Battle Phase commenced, with Jack announcing his attack. "Take this! Crimson Hellflare!" Red Demon's Dragon breathed fire right at the opposing monster, Skull Flame, and destroyed it. Since Skull Flame was in attack mode at the time, the difference was dealt as damage to Mukuro. When his engine let out the air brakes in defeat of the duel, Mukuro took off and threw his helmet in frustration. He gazed at his d-wheel swaying the smoke from the engine away.

"The King has successfully protected his throne again! A new page has been added to his undefeated legend!" The MC announced as spectators and cheerleaders cheered for Jack winning the duel.

Jack pointed towards the sky and made his own announcement, "There's only one King! It's me!" Then everyone cheered.

(Meanwhile)

At the same time, the d-wheeler continued to ride the d-wheel, when suddenly, the engine exploded! The wheeler had to stop and check the problem. Smoke was coming out of the engine, meaning the engine failed and broke down, giving disappointment to the wheeler when he took of his helmet revealing his royal blue eyes and black hair with gold highlights at the spikes, and looked up through a crevasse in the road. His name was Yusei Fudo.

Where he was testing d-wheel was none other than, Satellite. Once part of the original Domino City, now a desolate city suffering from extensive urban decay and mostly used as a plant to recycle garbage from Neo Domino City, with its residents made to work there.

In an underground tunnel, which seemed to be an abandoned subway tunnel, Yusei pushed his d-wheel to a place where he can repair the engine. Just when he was almost at an old shack large enough to fit some equipment and a few people in, he heard cheering. It was coming from a broadcast of Jack's match that just finished being watched by three men over a monitor.

"In the beginning, it appeared as if you were troubled by the challenger's trap. However, you were actually thinking two or three moves ahead." The MC asked as he interviewed Jack. Jack suddenly grabbed the microphone from the MC and said his word to the audience, "If the King used his full strength from the beginning, it would have been over in an instant. The King's duel must be entertaining!"

While the three watched the crowd cheering over the interview, they didn't notice Yusei pushing his d-wheel up a ramp or set it up for maintenance until they heard an engine start.

"Hey, Yusei." the man wearing a bandana named Nerve said, just before he turned off the monitor.

"Sorry." Taka, the plump one with brown hair, apologized. "We couldn't help but be interested in Jack. And the TV only works in here."

The man wearing glasses named Blitz said, "He was amazing. He's even stronger than before."

Yusei attached a computer to his d-wheel, having the computer show its schematics and stats. "His opponent was weak, right?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah," Nerve replied "he was completely played by Jack."

"He's bored." Yusei said. Just then, Yusei and the others heard an engine sound coming from the subway tunnel. A d-wheel came by, but this one was smaller, had three wheels instead of the usual two, and seemed to be gold in colour. The design seemed similar to a robot version of a dragon, and riding it was a boy who seemed about 11 years old. When he stopped by the shack, he got off the d-wheel and took off his golden helmet, revealing green hair and hazel eyes. His name was Lua.

"Hey guys." Lua said.

"Hey, Lua" Yusei said.

"Hey Lua, what's the status of your D-Wheel?" Taka asked.

"Be quiet! Can't you tell by looking?" Nerve told Taka.

"It's ok, Nerve." Lua said, then replied to the question while bring his d-wheel up the ramp. "It was doing fine, until smoke started to rise up from it."

"I'll take a look." Yusei said.

"Thanks, big bro Yusei." Lua said. He and Lua aren't really brothers, but Yusei helped raise him, just like a big brother should.

"How is Jack's former D-Wheel performing?" Taka wondered out loud before Nerve interrupted, "Can't you sense the mood?"

"But everyone is angry at Jack." Taka said. "Yusei should have been King at that stadium! But that punk Jack stole the D-Wheel that Yusei and Lua built!"

"Then you know how Lua feels when we mention Jack who acted like a brother and yet double-crossed him!" Nerve said

"Oh, yeah." Taka realized. "Sorry Lua." The truth is that Jack used to live in Satellite along with Yusei, Lua and the others. He wasn't as much of a brother as Yusei was, but he did teach Lua how to play Duel Monsters the most. And eventually, Jack started to think of Lua as a little brother. But why did he abandon the others to go to Neo Domino City? Only Jack knows, and Yusei and Lua intend to find out.

Just then, another boy named Rally Dawson showed up, running down the staircase and called out, "Yusei!"

Nerve said, "Hi Rally." "Hey." said Taka.

"Oh, everyone's here. You too, Lua? Great!" Rally said

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Blitz asked

Rally dug in his pocket and showed something to Yusei and Lua and asked, "Can you use these for your D-Wheels?"

"What are they?" Blitz asked.

Turns out, they were chips that are used for the engine of each and every d-wheel. Nerve noticed something and grabbed Rally's arm, "Hey! These are brand new! Where did you get them?"

Rally yanked his arm out and responded, "You have it all wrong! I found them among the junk." Nerve, Taka and Blitz showed faces of disbelief, when Nerve asked, "You didn't steal again, did you?" Taka reminded Rally, "If they're stolen, then all of us might get arrested." Blitz made his own reminder while pointing to what seems to be a tattoo on Rally's left cheek, "We don't want to wear this mark." The tattoo is actually a marker used by Public Maintenance Department to keep track of criminals who go against the law, such as robbers.

"Stop." Yusei said to them. He walked to Rally who handed him the chips. He looked at them for a moment before he turned back to his and Lua's d-wheels and said, "We'll use them."

"Are you sure, Yusei?" Nerve asked.

"I don't mind using them myself," Lua said in his opinion, "But do you think they'll make us go faster?"

"Yeah! They'll definitely run faster!" Rally replied.

Yusei inserted the chips into a panel of each d-wheel.

Blitz still wasn't sure and said, "Yusei, I know how you and Lua feel but you both should forget about Jack."

"Yusei and Lua are going to settle things with Jack!" Rally said.

"But in order to do that, they'll have to face many dangers. Is it worth it?" Blitz replied.

"But, Jack stole their main monsters!" Rally protested.

"Lua, are you seriously going to leave here? I mean you will get in trouble just for riding a D-Wheel under-age." Blitz reminded Lua.

"I don't care about that! And I'm not leaving! I'm going, and so is Yusei!" Lua said.

"Sorry, Lua, but don't do it. That place isn't for us, especially you. From the beginning, Jack was different from us." Nerve said.

"Maybe so, but one thing he _did_ have in common with Yusei is.. uh, was that he cared for me like a brother could." Lua said.

When the computer gave a signal that the chips were in place and fully installed, Yusei and Lua started their D-Wheels. The engines were roaring with power.

"Wow. That was nothing like before." Lua said.

"Yeah, totally better, right? Go for a ride! They're really fast!" Rally said.

Suddenly, a light shines through the crack on the ceiling.

"What the? It's Security!" Blitz yelled.

The officer in the helicopter called, "Identification number AWX 86007, Rally Dawson! You're under suspicion for robbery! Surrender immediately!"

The others, besides Lua and Yusei, looked at Rally in surprise. The officer continued, "Come out! As long as you have a marker, you can't escape!"

"You..."Nerve yelled when he was about to punish Rally for lying _and _stealing.

"Sorry! I took them from the factory." Rally admitted. "Because I wanted Yusei and Lua to beat Jack!"

"That's no excuse!" Nerve said before Yusei put his arm in front of Nerve.

"That's enough." Yusei said.

"That's you being you!" Nerve replied.

"As long as you have a marker, you can't escape. It sends a signal to Security." Taka said. But Lua was already working on the laptop for something.

Just then, at the helicoptor, "What? The signal's been severed!" the officer said.

"Lua, what are you doing?" Yusei asked

Lua got on his D-Wheel and said, "I managed to jam the marker's signal. You guys better move. I'll draw Security's attention." Then, he sped off.

"We're also leaving!" Nerve told the others. Yusei got on his d-wheel and sped off as well, while the others ran off. Back with Lua, he sped out of the hideout.

"A D-Wheel?!" A member of Security named Tetsu Ushio said when he saw Lua. Just then, Yusei came out as well, surprising him. He told the officers through his comlink, "Two suspects are fleeing! After them!" So they chased after Lua and Yusei.

"Yusei?" Lua said in surprise when Yusei rode alongside him. "What're you doing here?"

"Brothers help each other, right?" Yusei responded in his own way.

"Thanks, big bro Yusei." Lua said with a smile.

Yusei returned the smile, then focused on the matter at hand. 'It's fast. The front and rear wheel outputs, the balance control of the rotations... It's perfect.' He thought as Security were catching to him and Lua. One look and he could tell the same effects are happening to Lua's d-wheel.

Ushio announced as he and the other officers caught up to Yusei and Lua, "D-wheels, it's no use trying to escape! Stop!"

They stopped at an abandoned factory, where they were confronted by Ushio. "Where did you steal those D-wheels from?" He asked when noticed something, and laughed as another officer came by out of the car. "Neither of you have markers. So you're decoys. I guess garbage helps other garbage."

"Though I'm surprised you haven't got a marker, twerp." He said to Lua specifically, "Since you're riding a d-wheel under-age. But that's just all the more reason." He then turned attention to both Yusei and Lua. "You both will be arrested for aiding in the escape. I also want to know where you got those D-Wheels from."

"Hey." Yusei spoke up to Ushio. "Let's duel."

Ushio scoffed, "A piece of garbage from Satellite wants to duel me? You don't even have cards. Stop making me laugh."

Lua and Yusei held up their decks.

"We found cards." Lua said and was about to insert his deck when, "No, I duel him alone." Yusei just said when he placed his deck into his deck holder. "Just stay close and watch."

Lua sighed in frustration but complied, "Fine."

Yusei returned his attention to Ushio, "If I win, you forget everything that happened today."

"There's no way we can do that!" The officer said just when Ushio put his arm out in front and answered "You talk big. I accept."

The officer said "Ushio, you can't do this." but Ushio protested, "I'll take the responsibility. You guys go home."

"Ushio!" the officer spoke up. But Ushio glared at him and said, "Go. Or do you think I'm going to lose?" The officer came back to the car and shrugged, "Sheesh" So they left, leaving Yusei and Lua with only Tetsu.

"You're an interesting man." Yusei said

"What do you mean?" Ushio asked. Lua answered for Yusei, "He doesn't trust Security. But a duelist... That's a different story."

"Yeah, and you accepted this duel, so I'll trust you." Yusei said.

"You two are so annoying." Ushio said as he got on his d-wheel.

"Lua, stay close." Yusei said after turning his head to Lua.

"Kick his butt, Yusei." Lua said.

They all lined up at the factory doorway.

"Let's go" Ushio said as he and Yusei set their visors down along with Lua.

"I set the Field Spell Speed World." Ushio said as he pushed the button on his d-wheel.

"_Duel Mode on. Auto Pilot_ _standby._" The computer on Ushio and Yusei's D-wheels each said.

"Duel!" Yusei and Ushio called at the same time. The they sped off, with Lua following shortly behind.

Ushio: 4000, Hand size:5

Yusei: 4000, Hand size:5

"I'll go first." Ushio said as he drew a card for his turn.

Turn: Ushio, Hand size:6

Turn number:1

"I summon Assualt Gundog!" Ushio said.

Assault Gundog (TCG name: Assualt Dog)

Level 4

Beast/Effect

Earth

1200/800

"Then I set a card and end my turn!" Ushio said.

"My turn!" Yusei said

Turn: Yusei, Hand size: 6

Turn number:2

Yusei's SPC: 1; Ushio's SPC: 1

"I summon Speed Warrior." Yusei said.

Speed Warrior

Level 2

Warrior/Effect

Wind

ATK: 900/DEF: 400

"In attack position." Ushio said, "However, it has nowhere near the attack points of my Assault Gundog!"

(SW ATK: 900-1800)

"The attack points doubled?" Ushio said in disbelief.

Yusei explained, "Speed Warrior's attack points are doubled only during the Battle Phase of the turn in which it was summoned."

"How annoying when all you are is garbage!" Ushio said.

"Speed Warrior!" Yusei said, signalling the attack. "Sonic Edge!" Assault Gundog tried to fight but it was no good against Speed Warrior's strengthened attack.

Ushio: 4000-3400

"Not bad." Ushio said. "But I have a monster effect also!"

Another Assault Gundog appeared on the field, and ran alongside its D-Wheeler.

"When Assault Gundog is sent to the graveyard due to battle, I can Special Summon another Assault Gundog from my deck!" Ushio explained.

"I set one card and end my turn." Yusei said.

(SW ATK: 1800-900)

"My turn!" Ushio said

Turn: Ushio, Hand size: 5

Turn number: 3

Yusei's SPC: 2; Ushio's SPC: 2

"I tribute Assault Gundog. I tribute Summon the level five monster Wapper Dragon!" Ushio said.

Wapper Dragon (TCG: Handcuff Dragon)

Level 5

Dragon/Effect

Wind

ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1800

'Unusually low stats for a monster of that level. Must have a powerful effect.' Lua thought.

Ushio called for the attack, "Wapper Dragon! Wapper Shoot!"

"I activate my trap." Yusei responded, "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow."

"Alright!" Lua said happily, "This will negate an opposing monster's attack, and set itself on the field!"

"That's not a bad move. However..." Ushio said after hearing Lua. "The trap card Wiretap! This card negates the activation of your trap card and returns it to your deck."

Yusei grimaced as the scarecrow returned to his deck and Ushio continued the attack. "Do it, Wapper Dragon!" Speed Warrior was destroyed.

Yusei: 4000-3100

"Sorry, Yusei." Lua apologized. "It's alright, Lua." Yusei said. "It wasn't your fault."

"If it's a deck you made from cards that you found, then no matter how you built it, it's till garbage!" Ushio said to Yusei when their D-Wheels passed one another. Yusei and Lua got a little angry after hearing that remark.

"My turn." Yusei said.

Turn: Yusei, Hand size: 5

Turn number: 4

Yusei's SPC: 3; Ushio's SPC: 3

"I summon Road Runner in defense position." Yusei said.

Road Runner (TCG name: Sonic Chick)

Level 1

Winged Beast/Effect

Earth

ATK: 300/DEF: 300

"Then I set one card and end my turn." Yusei said.

Ushio laughed at what he saw. "Your entire battle strategy is just to defend. You're just all talk! I bet the same can be said for your little friend there once I duel him next!" Lua felt insulted, and Yusei got more angry than before.

"My turn!" Ushio said

Turn: Ushio, Hand size: 5

Turn number: 5

Yusei's SPC: 4; Ushio's SPC: 4

Ushio smirked when he saw the card he drew.

He sent Assualt Gundog, Guard Dog and Magnificent Infiltration Spy to the graveyard. "Here I go! Level four, level three, level three. By sending these three cards in my hand to the Graveyard, I Special Summon Montage Dragon!"

Montage Dragon

Level 8

Dragon/Effect

Earth

ATK: ?/DEF: 0

"Due to this card's monster effect, it's attack points are equal to the sum of the Levels of the monsters I sent to the graveyard multiplied by 300!" Ushio said.

"Ah! That makes a total of...!" Lua exclaimed.

"3000..." Yusei said.

Ushio started the Battle Phase, "Wapper Dragon attacks Road Runner! Wapper Shoot!"

Cuff Dragon squeezed the Road Runner until it was destroyed. 'Road Runner..' Yusei thought in regret.

"The main event is now about to begin!" Ushio called out, "Montage Dragon, attack the player directly! Power Collage!" Montage shot a beam from each head and hit Yusei. "Yusei!" Lua yelled.

Yusei: 3100-100

Yusei's SPC: 4-1

"Your speed counters..." Lua said when he noticed.

"It's due to the effect the direct attack." Yusei responded. "For each 1000 life points a player loses as damage, the player loses one counter."

"You only have 100 Life Points remaining, you garbage!" Ushio reminded Yusei in an awful way.

'My cards, I believe in you. Answer my voice.' Yusei thought as he got ready for his turn.

Turn: Yusei, Hand size: 3

Turn number: 6

Yusei's SPC: 2; Ushio's SPC: 5

"It arrived." Yusei silently said after seeing the card he just drew. "I summon the Tuner Monster Junk Synchron."

Junk Synchron

Level 3

Warrior/Effect

Dark

ATK: 1300/DEF: 500

"Alright! Just the card Yusei needed!" Lua cheered.

"A Tuner Monster?" Ushio said "It can't be!"

"It is. When Junk Synchron is successfully summoned, I can Special Summon a level 2-or-below monster from my graveyard in defence position." Yusei explained "Come, Speed Warrior!"

'Here it comes..' Lua thought excitedly.

"I tune Junk Synchron with Speed Warrior!" Yusei said as three stars representing Junk Synchron's level changed into tuning rings and affected Speed Warrior, changing it to its two level stars and were placed within the rings.

"The stars come together to call forth a new power! Become the path that lights the way!" Yusei chanted. "Synchro Summon! Come, Junk Warrior!"

Junk Warrior

Level 5

Warrior/Synchro/Effect

Dark

ATK: 2300/DEF: 1300

"No way! This Satellite garbage was able to Synchro Summon?" Ushio exclaimed in disbelief, "Still, it can't stand up to Montage Dragon's attack points!"

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." Lua said, smiling. "Huh?" Ushio responded.

"Activate Speed Spell! Vision Wind!" Yusei revealed

Ushio was surprised, "Speed Spell? I diminshed that punk's speed by attacking him directly. How dare he do that!"

"With this card, I can Special Summon one level 2-or-below monster in my graveyard." Yusei said. "I Special Summon the level 2 Speed Warrior!" And Speed Warrior came out of the tornado that whirled from a foggy cloud. "Then Junk Warrior's monster effect activates. The attack points of a level 2-or-below monster on my field are added to Junk Warrior."

(JW: 2300-3200)

"With a Speed Spell combo, you instantly increased your attack points! How annoying." Ushio said.

"Go, Junk Warrior." Yusei gave the signal to battle, "Attack Wapper Dragon! Scrap Fist!"

Ushio: 3400-2000

Despite the damage from the attack, Ushio smirked, "You chose to attack Wapper Dragon because you preferred to damage me, but now you've lost the battle!"

The destroyed Wapper Dragon suddenly came back to life, and attached itself to Junk Warrior.

(JW: 3200-1400)

"That's Wapper Dragon's effect?!" Lua said.

"That's right, kid! When Wapper Dragon is destroyed in battle, it becomes an equip card that is equipped to an opposing monster, and that monster loses attack points equal to its own attack power." Ushio replied. "Now it's over! From the beginning, you aren't able to disobey authority!"

"Yusei!" Lua called out in worry.

"Don't worry, Lua. I will use that monster effect to my advantage." Yusei said

"What?" both Lua and Ushio asked when Lua realized, 'The set card. Could it be..?'

"I activate the trap card Equip Shoot!" Yusei said as if hearing Lua's thoughts.

"It is!" Lua said.

Junk Warrior got free and threw Wapper Dragon to Montage Dragon.

(JW: 1400-3200)

(MD: 3000-1200)

"Montage Dragon's attack points are...!" Ushio cried

"Equip Shoot is a card that re-equips an equip card on to the opponent's monster." Yusei said "The monsters targeted by this effect now battle."

"Junk Warrior!" Yusei signalled, and Junk Warrior engaged its engines. "Scrap Fist!"

Ushio: 2000-0

Ushio's d-wheel stopped engaging air brakes, indicating defeat on the computer screen.

"I can't believe it. I lost to this garbage..." Ushio said out loud.

Yusei and Lua stopped their d-wheels. "You deserved to lose." Lua said to Ushio. Yusei then said, "No matter what the card is, as long as it exists, has the power to be useful. You don't have the right to call yourself a duelist when you dismiss cards by calling them garbage." They sped off, leaving Ushio behind scowling. "I will crush you!"

Yusei and Lua continued on until they made a stop at a desolate road, got off their D-Wheels and took their helmets off. "Great moves, Yusei." Lua congratulated, then Yusei rubbed his head in gratitude. They both turned their heads to look at a bright Neo Domino City in the distance. And as if they knew what each other was going to say, they said at the same time, "Just wait, Jack."

**This begins Yu-Gi-Oh! 6D's. Please note that my chapters will be based more on the 5D's episodes with a slight alteration inspired by Earth Beast's 'Six Signers'. As you probably noticed, there will be a few other changes by yours truly since I learned about the card effects back when I used to play Yu-Gi-Oh!. Also, according to the yugioh wikia website, Lua was 11 years old at the start of the series and not 12. I just need opinions on what to do for future chapters, and maybe which episode for certain chapters to be mostly based on. As for the card names, as you can see, I will use the translated versions used in the wikia website. As I said before, I need opinions on what to do for future chapters so please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Defending the Dream!**

**Episode Basis: Power Insect Deck! Trap of the Ant Lion**

Flashback: Two years ago

Yusei and Jack were facing each other in a duel, Junk Warrior on Yusei's side and Mad Demon (**TCG name: Mad Archfiend**) on Jack's side, and Lua, Rally, Nerve, Blitz and Taka watching the duel.

"You cannot beat me." Jack commented. It caused Yusei to narrow his eyes.

"Because you're the King?" Yusei asked. Then Jack smirked. "That's right. Because I'm the King. Come! Let's battle."

Yusei signalled, "Junk Warrior, attack!" but chains suddenly came out of nowhere and ensnared Junk Warrior just when it started to attack. Jack revealed why, "The trap card Curse of Darkness (**TCG name: Shadow Spell**). As long as I have this, your monster can't move! Finish him, Mad Demon! Bone Splash!" Mad Demon was able to destroy Junk Warrior because Curse of Darkness also made it lose 700 attack points. The attack caused Yusei's life points to drop down to 0.

Yusei dropped to his kness and punched the ground in frustration. As the others looked in shock, Lua said "Yusei lost..." A shadow loomed over Yusei. "Yusei." The person of that shadow was Jack when he looked up. Jack said "In a duel, you can't win just with monsters." Yusei looked angry while Lua looked confused.

In his penthouse at Neo Domino City, Jack observed the view through the window jacket-less, with his right arm revealing something that looked like a birthmark. In the hand of the same arm he held 2 cards. One with a white dragon, clearly a synchro monster by the white background, its name barely visible with the sunlight over but the word 'Stardust' clear enough in the card name. The other card hardly visible at all because of it being behind the first one. But bit of the card background showed it was also a synchro monster.

"So even the King gets lost in his memories?" a voice spoke out, revealing an older man to be with Jack. His name was Rex Godwin. He was the director of Neo Domino City and Public Maintenance Department.

Jack glanced at him, then lowered his arm and said "I used to live in that garbage dump." He was talking about Satellite which can be seen from that view. The truth is Jack used to live in Satellite, but for some reason, he left Satellite in order to get to Neo Domino City. Godwin said, "You are the one chosen by the stars. You should forget about that dark hell." Just then, Jack threw the cards he held in one single move, and they flew together as they were one single card right into his deck, almost perfectly in place, just one corner barely sticking out. "There's no way I can forget." Jack answered. "I'm so humiliated about the days I spent at Satellite that I can't breathe. That land should be destroyed." "Do you really feel that way?" Godwin asked, "Or are you saying that because you regret leaving someone you cared about behind?" Jack responded by narrowing his eyes and turned his back on Godwin. "Because I'm afraid that cannot be done." Godwin continued, "Neo Domino City cannot exist without Satellite."

At Satellite, garbage was being flowed out onto a conveyor belt into a factory, where people picked up pieces and placed them into boxes, as Godwin explained, "Satellite is a world that supports the prosperity of the chosen ones. The people who live there are only kept alive so that they can recycle all the garbage we throw away." And we return to Jack's penthouse. "In an ideal world, no one is useless. The fact that the King used to live in Satellite is a test given to you by god. That is what I believe." Godwin said in his opinion. "A test." Jack muttered as he looked down at his birthmark. Godwin continued, "In Neo Domino City's history, the only person who succeeded in coming here from Satellite was you, King. That is why you are the one chosen by the stars."

At Yusei's hideout, Rally and Lua were timing Yusei's D-Wheel on its speed with a stopwatch. Just as it whizzed past them, they braced themselves and Yusei stopped his D-Wheel. Rally and Lua checked the stopwatch and were amazed by the number of minutes the run took. It was less than three minutes. They ran to Yusei in excitement. "Incredible! This is your best time so far!" Lua said in joy, "You'll be able to get through the pipeline easily!" "Yeah." Yusei answered. "Tonight's the night, huh guys?" Rally asked. "Yeah." Lua answered. "It's my turn now, right?" Yusei nodded. Lua ran over to get his D-Wheel in place, then put on his helmet and got into position. "Could you time me, Rally?" Lua asked. "Sure. I'm ready when you are." Rally answered. Lua started the engine, and he sped off.

Meanwhile, at the factory, "I can't believe the people in the City dump this much garbage everyday." Blitz complained while he, Nerve and Taka each carried three boxes filled with garbage. "Don't complain." Nerve said, "We need to do this to eat." "Whoa." Taka muttered when he nearly slipped, out of balance. "Hey! Be careful!" Nerve reminded him. "I know." Taka responded. Just a short distance from them, three guys were sitting on a bench, grinning about something. Blitz and Nerve passed them, but then the guy in the middle extended his leg and Taka tripped. A crash sounded as garbage was scattered from the boxes he carried. "Taka!" Nerve and Blitz said as they dropped their load to check on him. "Are you okay?" Blitz asked. Taka grimaced in pain but answered, "Yeah..." "Sorry. You tripped over my leg." The middle guy on the bench said. "You have long legs, Uryu." the guy on the right said. Uryu was the guy in middle with blue hair. On his right was the guy wearing sunglasses named Dojima, and on his left, Shizaki. "He should have been more careful." Dojima continued. Shizaki snickered at that remark. "I thought I smelled the stench of garbage approaching," Uryu said, "but it turned out to be Satellite people." "So then what's up with the markers on your cheeks?" Nerve asked. Uryu got angry from that. He, Dojima and Shizaki each have a marker on their cheek, which means they were criminals. Uryu responded, "I'll tell you." Then, he grabbed Nerve by the shirt collar and made his move.

Sometime later, Nerve, Blitz and Taka were being treated with band aids by Rally at Yusei's hideout. They were injured from Uryu punching them multiple time in the faces. "You were beaten up pretty badly." Rally said as he put the last needed band aid on Nerve's right cheek. "Uryu was recently sent here after causing an incident in the City." Nerve said clearly angry with Uryu. "He keeps bragging that he's originally from the City and getting into scrapes with the people of Satellite." "He just likes to say that he's different from us." Blitz said. Taka decided to change the subject by asking, "Hey Yusei, Lua, how are things going over there?" "It's going extremely well." Lua answered. "Yeah." Rally added "They both achieved the best time ever today!" "Hey, well done guys." Nerve said. "It was all thanks to Rally, really." Lua responded. "I should also thank you guys." Rally said to Lua and Yusei then told the others, "Since that incident, Security hasn't been chasing after me." Lua chuckled embarrassingly and said, "That was Yusei's doing actually." "You did help by jamming the marker." Yusei reminded him with a smirk on his face. "Yeah, but you're the one who defeated that Security guy." Lua responded. "If that's the case," Rally said, "Yusei, I promise. I'll never steal again!" Yusei nodded in approval. "I guess there are reasonable people in Security after all." Said Nerve. Blitz answered, "It's a fact that a duelist always obeys the outcome of a duel." Yusei objected, "I wouldn't call him a duelist. However, for a dog in a position of authority, he accepts it when he loses."

In an office at Security headquarters, a base of operations for Security where they can plan their missions and have data of all known criminals according to their markers, "So it's a special pursuit deck." Ushio said as he looked at the new deck he was given by a Security chief. "An interesting creation." The chief explained, "Recently in Neo Domino City, there have been many cases of people misusing D-Wheels and driving wildly. To oppose them, a mobile squad known as the Duel Chasers has been formed. That is the deck specially customized for their use." "And you're giving it to me?" Ushio asked. The chief said, "I hear that you recently lost to a D-Wheeler and paid for the stolen item out of your own salary." "That is the moral code of a duelist." Ushio answered as best as he could. "It turned out fine because they accepted it." the chief said then reminded him, "But before you're a duelist, you're a Security agent." "Understood." Ushio said, "But the next time I meet him, things will end up differently now that I have this." "Which reminds me..." the chief continued, " I heard you encounter another D-Wheeler as well, one that is a child. Is that true?" "Yes sir." Ushio answered. "In that case," the chief said then, "I want you go after him first before the other one." "That won't be a problem." Ushio said, "Wherever that punk is, the kid's sure to be with him. Then I'll teach him what happens to those who ride D-Wheels under-age." He finished the discussion with a salute, and turned a clerk working on the monitor. "If any of those D-Wheels show up again, tell me!"

Back at the hideout, Yusei was still working on his computer, this time on Lua's D-Wheel, while Lua was checking one of his decks, most likely the one he'll use for riding duels since at least one speed spell was seen among the cards. "I wonder what the expression on Jack's face will be." Taka said out of curiosity. Rally then asked, "Are you guys going to duel Jack?" "We'll make him give back our cards. That's all." Yusei answered. "Yeah. Those cards do belong to all of us after all." Lua mentioned. "You're right." Nerve agreed, "Every one of us was looking forward to seeing your dragon as much as we did see Yusei's." "The Riding Duel that Yusei showed us when he hacked into the City was amazing." Taka remembered. "We learned that in the City, the Duel Disk was developed further into the D-Wheel." "We were all deeply moved when Yusei created the D-Wheel." Rally said. "Yeah." Blitz agreed, "And when his dragon flew, I was trembling with excitement." In a flashback, they along with Jack were in the streets when Yusei tested out a D-Wheel he built two years ago, and played his his monster revealed to be a white dragon named Stardust Dragon. "It felt like our dreams came true." Rally said. "And we were hoping to see Lua play his dragon too." Taka said, "But Jack was already planning to steal his card along with Yusei's D-Wheel and card." It turns out Stardust Dragon was one of the cards Jack took when he rode on Yusei's old D-Wheel and sped through the pipeline in order to get to the city.

"These D-Wheels are also incredible." Rally said to cheer the others up, "They can go through that pipeline in two minutes." "Only two minutes?" Taka exclaimed in surprise for the others. "Is that true?" "We ran a simulation." Yusei answered. "You hacked them again?" Nerve asked. "Security's network isn't guarded well." Yusei said. "Kinda funny that they call themselves Security when they couldn't even protect their own network." Lua joked. "Lua." Yusei said in a disciplinary tone of voice. "Right. Sorry." Lua apologized. After entering a few command keys, the computer displayed a diagram of a pipeline that connected between Neo Domino City and Satellite, mainly used for garbage, then zoomed in on the pipeline itself. "Once a month at midnight, the pipeline is stopped for maintenance." Yusei explained, "It takes three minutes for the automatic maintenance to finish before garbage starts flowing again. If Lua and I can get through the maintenance hatch before then, we can escape to the outside." "Yusei, Lua..." Blitz started but changed his mind, "No, I won't say anymore. I'll pray for your success." Suddenly, "We found you." a voice spoke out followed by a snicker. It was Uryu and his two companions. "We've come to give you our thanks." Uryu said. Seeing them made Yusei's eyes narrow. "Due to the commotion this afternoon, we were punished!" Dajima yelled, "Furthermore they docked our pay!" Shizaki snickered angrily. "We really wanted to thank you." Uryu said as he stepped forward and cracked his knuckles. Nerve stepped forward, blocking Uryu and the others from the D-Wheels. "Are those D-Wheels?" Uryu asked in a nasty way. "This doesn't concern you." Nerve answered. "It's a waste for a few D-Wheels to be in the possession of a bunch of Satellite punks." Uryu said. Dajima voiced mockingly, "That treasure's going to waste." Shizaki snickered at that, then Uryu said "Well, the yellow one's obviously too small but we can't let the other one go to waste. Give it to me and I'll forget about the trouble you caused." Yusei stood up and spoke, "I refuse." "Oh, so you're the D-Wheeler?" Uryu asked, "Do you know how to duel?" Dajima and Shizaki laughed at that. "Or do you want me to teach you?" Uryu continued. "How about you wager that D-Wheel?" He then held out his left arm, where Dajima placed on a duel disk and it was activated. "Yusei, don't battle him." Nerve suggested. But Yusei took out his riding deck and placed it in a deck holder before switching to his ground one. "Yusei!" Nerve protested before Yusei placed the deck in the slot. At that the D-Wheel responded, "_Momentum out._" then prepared Yusei's duel disk to be attached. "A hybrid." Uryu remarked while his companions looked in amazement. Taka tried to help by saying, "Yusei, we don't have time for this!" "They mocked our dream." Yusei said firmly. Uryu scoffed, "Dream? Don't you realize you're just a bunch of Satellite losers? Come, over here."

In an area not too far from the hideout, Yusei and Uryu were in position to start their duel. "Duel!" they announced, signifying the start of the game.

Yusei: 4000, Hand size: 5

Uryu: 4000, Hand size: 5

"I'm going to go first!" Uryu announced. "I draw."

Uryu: 4000, Hand size: 6

Turn number: 1

"From my hand, I summon Chainsaw Insect!" Uryu said as his monster appeared.

Chainsaw Insect

Level 4

Insect/Effect

Earth

ATK: 2400; DEF: 0

Besides Lua, Yusei's friends gasped in surprise. "It's only Level 4 but 2400 attack points?" Taka asked. "He's applying pressure from the very beginning." Blitz voiced out loud. "Then I activate the Continuous Spell, Retribution of the Ant Lion!" And in place of the card displayed, a giant ant lion hole appeared. Uryu the explained, " When a monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, the controller takes 800 points of damage!" "That means..." Taka started. "When either Yusei or his monster is destroyed, it takes away life points." Blitz finished. "It's a spell that's very risky even to himself." "Yeah, but that makes up for Chainsaw Insect's effect." Lua spoke. Rally asked, "Its effect?" "Yeah." Lua answered, "Whenever Chainsaw Insect battles another monster, the controller of that monster gets to draw one card. Playing a spell like that to make up for its effect could mean that he's confident."

"I end my turn." Uryu announced, "I'll show you how scary my Power Insect Deck is."

"Uryu, you're the best!" Dajima cheered while Shizaki snickered in a cheerily way.

"My turn." Yusei announced as he drew for his turn.

Yusei: 4000, Hand size: 6

Turn number: 2

Yusei looked at the card he drew and the cards in his hand and decided his move, "From my hand, I summon Shield Warrior in defense position."

Shield Warrior

Level 3

Warrior/Effect

Earth

ATK: 800/ DEF: 1600

"Then I set one card and end my turn." Yusei then said as a holographic set card appeared on his field.

"You chicken." Uryu mocked, "You pathetically placed it in defense position." Dajima added, "It makes me laugh!" Lua got miffed from it but held himself.

"Then it's my turn!" Uryu said as he drew his next card.

Uryu: 4000, Hand size: 5

Turn number: 3

"I summon Pinch Batter!" he announced.

Pinch Batter (TCG name: Pinch Hopper)

Level 4

Insect/Effect

Earth

ATK: 1000/DEF: 1200

Uryu said, "Then I send one Insect-Type monster in my hand to the graveyard to activate Insect Disguise! (**TCG name: Insect Costume**)" The card he sent was Insect Knight. "Showtime is about to start!" he shouted in excitement and his cohorts cheered him on.

"Due to the effect of Insect Disguise, I add one Insect-Type monster to my hand. Afterwards, one Insect-Type monster on the field is destroyed!" he explained as the new insect was added to his hand, destroying Pinch Batter in the process.

"He destroyed his own monster?" Taka exclaimed in surprise just as the ant lion spell card activates, with the hole spinning and then a blast hit Uryu dealing him 800 points of damage.

Uryu: 4000-3200

Uryu stood dumbfounded after that, then shouted in shock, "Why did my life points decrease?" The spectators on Yusei's side looked at him like he was an idiot. Nerve did face-palm when he said, "C'mon now. It's due to the effect of your own Continuous Spell." Uryu turned to look at him then looked at his cards on the play field as he remembered, "Oh yeah! You're right!" He regained his composure when he also said, "But, that didn't hurt me at all! Watch! Pinch Batter's effect now activates!" The card form of the mentioned card appeared then glowed purple. "When this card is sent to the graveyard, I can Special Summon one Insect-Type monster from my hand."

The card he special summoned was, "Metal Armored Bug! It has 2800 attack points!"

Metal Armored Bug

Level 8

Insect

Earth

ATK: 2800/DEF: 1500

"Even though I suffered the effect of Retribution of the Ant Lion, it's worth it because I summoned a powerful monster!" Uryu as he rubbed his nose. "It's profiting from loss!" Dajima added while Shizaki snickered. "It's huge!" Taka and Lua shouted. "He's brought out another incredible monster." Nerve remarked. Blitz summarized, "In order to take advantage of Pinch Batter's effect, he intentionally destroyed it using Insect Disguise."

"I'm not done! The fun is only beginning!" Uryu said. "I remove two Insect-Type cards in my graveyard from play." The mentioned cards were Pinch Batter and Insect Knight. "This allows me to Special Summon Devil Dozer from my hand!"

Devil Dozer (TCG name: Doom Dozer)

Level 8

Insect/Effect

Earth

ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600

"The insect monster army is now going to battle!" Uryu claimed as he moved to the Battle Phase, but Yusei remained stern. "First, Chainsaw Insect attacks Shield Warrior!" Uryu announced, then his Chainsaw Insect moved in for the attack. "Due to its effect, you draw one card. But that won't matter now!" Chainsaw Insect grabbed Shield Warrior with its mandibles and destroyed it. "Shield Warrior..." Yusei muttered as he drew his next card. The ant lion card activated as Uryu says, "Here it comes! Due to the effect of the Continuous Spell Retribution of the Ant Lion, you lose life points!" Then the beam shot out and hit Yusei.

Yusei: 4000-3200

Uryu then announced, "Devil Dozer, attack him directly!" Yusei responded, "I activate the trap Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" The scarecrow stopped the attack making Uryu exclaim in surprise. "This can negate your monster's attack once a turn. Then Scrap-Iron Scarecrow is once again set." Yusei explained as the scarecrow went back to its set position. Uryu grunted and said, "You survived this one, but I have one more! Metal Armored Bug, attack him directly!" Metal Armored Bug rammed Yusei. "Yusei!" Rally and Lua shouted as Nerve, Blitz and Taka looked on in shock. Yusei stood his ground but his life points dropped down.

Yusei: 3200-400

"This is bad. Yusei's life points decreased in an instant." Nerve commented while Dajima complemented, "Impressive, Uryu!" Uryu said then, "You may have stopped Devil Dozer from inflicting damage so it could send the card at the top of your deck to the graveyard, but no matter! Try to counter-attack me!"

Yusei announced, "My turn." and drew for the turn.

Yusei: 400, Hand size: 7

Turn number: 4

After looking at the card, he made his move. "From my hand, I summon Speed Warrior." Speed Warrior appeared in attack position. "Then from my hand, I activate the spell card Dual Summon." (**TCG name:** **Double Summon**) Yusei explained, "Due to this effect I can Normal Summon again this turn. I'll use this card." He held out the mentioned card. "I summon the Tuner Monster Junk Synchron!" Junk Synchron came out onto the field. Nerve, Blitz and Taka had joyous expressions while Lua and Rally cheered, "It's here! It's Junk Synchron!"

"I tune Junk Synchron with Speed Warrior!" Yusei announced and said the chant, "The stars come together to call forth a new power! Become the path that lights the way! Synchro Summon! Come, Junk Warrior!" Junk Warrior appeared in attack position, ready for battle. "What?" Uryu exclaimed, "What's with him? He can do Synchro Summons?" He looked worried in an angry way but Dajima and Shizaki cheered him on, "It's nothing to worry about, Uryu! You still have a huge lead!" As if responding to that remark himself, Yusei said, "Then from my hand, I activate the Equip Spell Fighting Spirits." (**TCG name: Fighting Spirit**)

Junk Warrior's right arm then glowed with power as Yusei explained, "For every monster that you have, Junk Warrior's attack points increase by 300 points!" The others looked on in excitement as Taka said, "The opponent has three monsters!" Lua said, "Then, that means Junk Warrior's attack points will increase 900! Incredible Yusei!"

Junk Warrior ATK: 2300-3200

"What? It's stronger than the power of my insect army!" Uryu said. Dajima responded, "Is this really possible?" while Shizaki snickered in an unsure way. Yusei continued, "Then I activate the Continuous Spell Domino." (**TCG name: Domino Effect**)

"Domino? What's that?" Uryu asked. "The card you let me draw with Chainsaw Insect's effect." Yusei answered shocking Uryu even more, then went to the Battle Phase. "Junk Warrior attacks Chainsaw Insect! Scrap Fist!" Junk Warrior punched Chainsaw Insect causing Uryu to lose 800 life points.

Uryu: 3200-2400

"Then..." Yusei said, "I send the two cards Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and Fighting Spirits to the graveyard." After sending the mentioned cards to the graveyard, he announced, "Now for Domino's effect." Chainsaw Insect suddenly toppled in Devil Dozer, who then crashed into Metal Armored Bug, like they were dominoes and then all three monsters were destroyed. Yusei explained, "With Domino, when a monster on your field is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, for every card on my field that I send to the graveyard, one of your monsters is destroyed." "I see!" Lua noticed, "By sending two cards to the graveyard, Devil Dozer and Metal Armored Bug were destroyed due to Domino!" Yusei then said, "Now take the effect of your own Retribution of the Ant Lion." A blast came out of the ant lion hole, hitting Uryu as he braced for impact.

Uryu: 2400-0

"Alright!" Blitz cheered then Taka said as he jumped up and down, "Yusei won!" "Alright! Alright!" Lua cheered in the same motion. Uryu dropped to his knees as he said, "No way..." "A long time ago, my friend told me something." Yusei spoke up causing everyone else to look at him in question. "'In a duel, you can't win just with monsters. You can't win with just traps or spells either'" Lua the gasped in surprise and thought, 'These are the words Jack said.'

Flashback: resuming end of the duel two years ago

"The true meaning appears when everything becomes one." Jack said. "And the most important thing you need to achieve victory is right here." as he placed his fist on his chest.

Yusei continued, "My friend didn't tell me what it was. But I know. It's the soul of a duelist that believes in all his cards!" 'So that's what Jack was talking about.' Lua thought then his hand on his chest. 'The soul of a duelist that believes in all of his cards.'

"Well said." Uryu complemented then stood up, "Sorry to bother you. But this isn't the end. Next time, I'll win!" Yusei knew it was a challenge to a rematch and answered with a smirk, "Fine."

At the top of the building, outside Jack's penthouse was a swimming pool, a helicopter pad and a practice course for when Jack rides on his D-Wheel, which is what he was doing at the moment until he looked up and stopped. He took off his helmet and looked back up. Godwin, who was watching the practice run, approached Jack and asked, "Do you need anything?" Jack said, but mostly to himself, "When I arrived in this city... It was on a moonlit night like this." What Jack was looking at the full moon shining among the stars. That same moon could be seen through the crevasse that Yusei and Lua were looking through at the moment.

**As mentioned a few times within the chapter, you might get the idea for the duel of the next chapter. Don't worry, my version of the story will be based more on the original version of the anime itself. I am watching the subbed version available on crunchyroll in order to make the chapters but the help I need the most will be more or less starting with the Fortune Cup tournament chapters, so I'd appreciate reviews or private messages on what to do for changes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been thinking of basing Lua's appearance on the look Earth Beast gave him but after reading a review XT3100 (spoilers), I decided to change the look a bit. He may have a blue shirt, brown vest and leather boots the same, but his shorts are blue in this one instead. As you can tell from the title of this chapter, Lua will be the one playing instead of Yusei. And sorry about the update being late but I had a bit of a writer's block, thinking about which cards for Lua to use for the duel. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 3: Escape from Satellite! True Justice, Power Tool Dragon!**

**Episode Basis: Escape! Nitro Warrior vs Goyo Guardian!**

Sometime after Yusei's duel with Uryu and Lua getting some sleep, since Yusei insisted he should save his energy and strength, the two Satellite D-Wheelers were ready. It just became quarter past 11 in the evening at the moment when Yusei and Lua were about to get on their D-Wheels and put on their respective helmets.

"Yusei. Lua." Rally called out making them look at him and the others who were seeing them off. Nerve told them, "I'm praying for your success you guys." Blitz added, "I know you guys can do it. Now that you two got this far, I won't say anymore. Go!" "And when you meet Jack..." Taka started but changed his mind, "Well, whatever. Come home as soon as possible." Just then, Rally spoke up, "Oh, wait!" He rushed over to them and handed over something to them. "Here. For good luck." Rally said. Lua took the object directed towards him. And when he looked at it, he smiled as he said. "Ah, that's..." Rally nodded and said, "I found it sometime ago and thought you could use it to help you out." Yusei took his good luck charm and noticed what it was, "This is...". Rally finished, "Oneshot Booster." "But you love this." Yusei said. Rally said, "Yeah, but it's fine. Use it to get through that pipeline." Yusei nodded in understanding. He and Lua placed their given cards into their decks, got on and started their respective D-Wheels, and put on their helmets. "Thanks, Rally." Lua said, then Yusei said "I promise to return it." Rally nodded and said, "Do your best guys." Yusei then turned his head to Lua and nodded, then Lua nodded signifying he is ready. Then they both started their D-Wheels and took off. "Lua! Yusei!" Rally shouted to them, "Do your best!"

Sometime later, Yusei and Lua both went out of the tunnel and into the street, but just as they started heading towards the factory...

(At Security headquarters)

A clerk working on the controls noticed two signatures on the monitor and said out loud, "These signals!" He then turned to Ushio and said, "The same D-Wheels from before have appeared!" "What?" Ushio exclaimed. "I'm switching to the rooftop camera now." The clerk explained and when he did, an image showed Lua and Yusei riding their D-Wheels. "Alright! Continue the pursuit! Don't lose sight of them!" Ushio ordered and ran off to get his D-Wheel. Just before he left, he added, "Transfer all information to me!" He was then on his D-Wheel, beginning his pursuit on Yusei and Lua, and said to himself, "Damn! I don't where they're planning to go, but this time...I'll squash them!"

Yusei and Lua were getting nearer to the factory, while Nerve looked at his watch as he, Blitz, Taka and Rally ran up to the rooftop of the building they were in. "Look at the time already." Nerve said as it was already 11:56 pm, then said to the others, "Let's hurry." Just as they arrived, Nerve was looking through a pair of binoculars, while Blitz had set up a laptop when Rally asked, "Where are they?" Nerve then spotted Lua and Yusei and said, "Look. There they are." The laptop Blitz set up was tracking the signals of their D-Wheels as they sped towards the factory. They were within range of the factory when someone announced through a speaker phone, "This is a warning. You are not allowed to come any closer. Turn back right now." But they continued on when suddenly, Ushio showed up and smashed into Lua's D-Wheel since it was the closest.

Fortunately Lua recovered and managed to speed up, but he and Yusei glanced at Ushio who was coming along side them. "We meet again, you pieces of garbage." Ushio said, "Punks like you aren't allowed to come here! Leave!" But Yusie and Lua sped off, continuing to the factory. "What are these punks planning to do?" Ushio wondered then noticed, "They can't be..." but they were, and Yusei smashed through the barrier with Lua following behind. Then they both jumped over another gateway making Rally and the others pleased about it, but Ushio wasn't giving up. Ushio contacted, "Control! Hurry up and open the factory's fences!" The clerk running the controls opened the gateway in time for Ushio to pass through.

Lua and Yusei were speeding through with Ushio following behind. "Damn these punks!" Ushio said. "I won't let them escape!" Blitz said what he and the others noticed through their laptop, "Security is chasing after them!" Taka then yelled, "Yusei! Lua! Go!" Just when they got to a pathway Ushio chuckled, "This location is the perfect place to use the special pursuit deck! And you twerp, are the perfect test subject for it!" Yusei and Lua glanced at him after hearing that remark.

Ushio then spoke up, "I forcibly activate a Field Spell! Speed World!" "_Duel mode on. Autopilot standby._" The computer on his D-Wheel said, then the D-Wheel let out the effects of Speed World. "What the?" Lua suddenly spoke as his D-Wheel showed Speed World activating, indicating it switching to duel mode. The duel disk section then activated the same way Yusei's D-Wheel would activate its duel disk, as it spoke, "_Duel mode on. Autopilot standby._" "Lua!" Yusei exclaimed in worry.

Rally and the others also what happened when Taka asked, "What is that?" Rally suggested, "A Field Spell?" "There's no time to duel!" Nerve exclaimed since the laptop showed the countdown to when the pipeline would begin maintenance. "How's that?" Ushio shouted, "This connects with Speed World and pulls the opponent into the Field Spell! Unfortunately since I'm the only one here at the moment, I can force the activation on one of you. But that's just fine!" he then said to Lua specifically, "When I'm done with you, your friend is next!" then returned to both of them, "And I don't know where you two are planning to go, but if you want to keep moving forward, then you have to battle me! Duel!" he then announced.

Ushio: 4000, Hand size: 5

Lua: 4000, Hand size: 5

"I go first!" Ushio said, drawing his card.

Ushio: 4000, Hand size: 6

Turn number: 1

Ushio looked at the card he drew, and played it straight away. "I summon Gate Blocker in defense position!" And what looked like a large stone with an eye appeared, in front of Lua causing him to slow down!

Gate Blocker

Level 4

Rock/Effect

Earth

ATK: 100; DEF: 2000

Blitz commented, "Now he won't be able to increase his speed!" "He won't make it in time!" Rally added. Ushio then announced, "Then I set one card and end my turn." It was Lua's turn then, but while Ushio gained a Speed Counter, Lua's remained at zero!

As if stating the obvious, Ushio said, "Kid, it looks like your speed counters aren't increasing.", causing Lua, Yusei and the others to gasp.

Ushio explained, "Normally, when the Field Spell Speed World is active, we gain a Speed Counter during each Standby Phase. However, when Gate Blocker is face-up on the field, you don't receive the effect of Speed World! Therefore, your Speed Spells are..."

"...sealed away." Lua finished. Ushio grunted, "This is an incredible monster that greatly sways the balance of a duel, so it has limits on when it can be used. However, my deck is a special deck that has received special security privileges, so I can freely use Gate Blocker! You can't escape from me kid, and neither will he when it's his turn."

Yusei said, "So that's the power of authority." then turned to look at Lua when hearing him say, "Yusei! Go on without me! I'll just slow you down!" Yusei replied, "Don't worry. Just remember what you learned, and you'll make it through." Lua hesitated at first but nodded.

On the laptop, the screen switched to the conveyor belt stop moving, then the clock digits all at zero, then back to the duel but with a timer counting down from 3 minutes. Taka exclaimed, "It's midnight!" Blitz scowled, "They only have three minutes! At this rate, they'll both be caught while Lua's still dueling! What's Yusei thinking?!" Rally shouted, "Lua! Break down that wall!"

As they sped down the passage, Lua mumbled, "I can do it. I can do it." then yelled, "I can do it!" Then he increased his speed despite Gate Blocker in his way. Taka yelled, "Lua!". "Go!" Rally cheered. Lua then announced, "My turn." and drew his card.

Lua: 4000, Hand size: 6

Turn number: 2

His eyes widened when he looked at the card he drew. It was the card Rally gave him. He added it to his card holder and picked another card.

Lua announced, "I summon Deformer Mobaphon!" And a mobile phone appeared on the field and transformed into a robot.

Deformer Mobaphon (TCG name: Morphtronic Celfon)

Level 1

Machine/Effect

Earth

ATK: 100; DEF: 100

Ushio laughed at the sight of it, "What kind of monster is this?! Looks more like a toy!" He laughed more but stopped when Lua said, "Deformers' effects are determined by their battle positions! When Mobaphon's in attack position, it selects one of the six digits at random, then I check the same number of cards on top of my deck. If there is a a level 4 or lower Deformer among them, I can Special Summon it."

He turned his head to Mobaphon and said, "Go, Mobaphon! Dial on!" Mobaphon then lit up the numbers 1 to 6 in numerical order then went random until it landed on, "3! That means I check three cards." He closed his eyes silently praying for the right card to be among them, and when he opened his left eye for a peak, "Alright! Among them is Deformer Slingshot, so I Special Summon it!" A slingshot then appeared and transformed into another robot.

Deformer Slingshot (TCG name: Morphtronic Slingen)

Level 4

Machine/Effect

Wind

ATK; 1200; DEF: 800

The others looked cheerful while Rally said," It appeared! It's Slingshot!"

"So you have two monsters on the field now." Ushio admitted then said, "But it's still not good enough. They still have less attack points than Gate Blocker's defense points!" Lua replied, "That's not the reason I played Slingshot."

Lua then said, "I activate Slingshot's effect and tribute Mobaphon!" After Lua said that, Mobaphon got into position in Slingshot's shooter, then Slingshot fired destroying both Mobaphon and Gate Blocker.

Ushio remarked, "So, even you are willing to do that." Lua answered, "Tributing Mobaphon has that much value."

Rally said, "He fired Mobaphon using Slingshot." Nerve explained, "When Slingshot's in attack position, it can tribute 1 other Deformer monster on the field, and destroy 1 card on the field! Just what Lua needed!" "Go, Lua!" Taka cheered.

After he and Yusei turned left and then they entered the pipeline. But Ushio still followed them and said to himself, "Those punks! Are they planning to escape from Satellite? Those two don't know their place."

"Hey, that Security guy also entered!" Blitz said. Rally exclaimed in worry, "They're gonna duel inside?" Nerve said, "This is bad! Lua, hurry up and finish him!"

As if he knew Ushio would still go after them, Lua said, "That was just Slingshot's effect, so he can still attack!" Ushio scoffed, "Not bad, but I won't let you escape! I activate the trap card Broken Blocker!" Just then, two more Gate Blockers appeared. Taka commented, "He still had more." Ushio then said, "I can activate Broken Blocker when a monster in defense position whose defense points are greater than its attack points is destroyed! I can Special Summon two monster from my deck whose names are the same as the monster that was destroyed! See that! This is what authority is all about!" Lua then said, "I set three cards and end my turn."

Blitz said what was on the timer, "There are only two minutes left! Hurry up Lua!" Rally then said, "He'll be fine! If Yusei can turn the tables in a duel, so can he!" Taka reminded, "But there's less than two minutes left! They're going slower than in the simulation!"

Ushio announced as he drew his next card, "My turn."

Ushio: 4000, Hand size: 5

Turn number: 3

Ushio's SPC: 2; Lua's SPC: 0

"I summon Search Striker in attack position!" Ushio said.

Search Striker

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Wind

ATK: 1600; DEF: 1200

"Go, Search Striker!" Ushio signaled for battle, "Clever Strike!" Just as Search Striker's blast was about to hit Slingshot, Lua said, "I activate the trap Remake Puzzle!" then Slingshot changed into block pieces. Ushio exclaimed in surprise, "Hey! What's going on?!"

Lua answered, "I can only activate this card during my opponent's battle phase. If I do, I can destroy one Deformer monster I control and end the Battle Phase. Then I can select one Deformer monster whose level is lower than the one I destroyed and Special Summon it!" Then Mobaphon appeared in the place of Slingshot, this time as a mobile phone meaning it's in defense position. This caused Ushio to scowl while Yusei nodded in a job well done. Blitz, Nerve and Taka then exclaimed happily and Rally cheered, "Lua!" Ushio yelled, "You got lucky this time brat, but there's no escape!"

Lua then said as he drew the next card, "My turn."

Lua: 4000, Hand size: 3

Turn number: 4

Ushio's SPC: 3; Lua's SPC: 0

"I activate Mobaphon's effect." Lua said then explained, "When it's in defense position, I can check the number of cards on top of my deck equal to the number it gets, and return them in the same order. Dial on!" Mobaphon then went trough the numbers until it landed on 2. Lua then the top two cards on his deck then placed them back in, and said, "I switch Mobaphon to attack position." Mobaphon transformed to robot mode and Lua continued, "I activate it's attack position effect! Dial on!" This time, the number that lit up last was 4. After checking the top four cards on his deck, Lua smirked. "Alright. Among the cards, I Special Summon the Tuner monster Deformer Remocon!" An Ipod classic appeared then transformed.

Deformer Remocon (TCG name: Morphtronic Remoten)

Level 3

Machine/Tuner

Earth

ATK: 300; DEF: 1200

Lua added,"I activate Remocon's effect! When it's in attack postion, I can remove one Deformer monster in my graveyard from play, and add one Deformer with the same level to my hand." The Slingshot card slit out of Lua's graveyard slot. Lua placed it in his pocket meaning it's removed from play, then a card slit out of the deck slot with Lua revealing it to Ushio before adding it to his hand. "I add Deformer Radicassen to my hand and normal summon him!" A radio cassette player appeared and transformed.

Deformer Radicassen (TCG name: Morphtronic Boomboxen)

Level 4

Machine/Effect

Earth

ATK: 1200; DEF:400

Lua then said "Remocon tunes Radicassen!" and as Remocon turned into three stars then three tuning rings as Radicassen in the center truned into four stars, he chanted, "In order to protect world peace, courage and power dock together! Synchro Summon! The emissary of love and justice! Power Tool Dragon!" A mechanical dragon with its head similar to the front of Lua's D-Wheel, with a screwdriver on its left arm and a digger for its right arm, appeared.

Power Tool Dragon

Level 7

Machine/Synchro/Effect

Earth

ATK: 2300; DEF 2500

"Alright!" Taka cheered, "He successfully summoned Power Tool Dragon!" Rally cheered, "We're counting on you, Power Tool."

Ushio scoffed, "'Emissary of love and justice'? You garbage don't know anything about those things!" Lua protested, "I know you're worse than the people you take to prison! You say you protect the law, but all you think about is that you can get away with whatever you want just because you're a member of Security!" That made Ushio angry as Power Tool turned around, ready to battle. Lua signalled, "Attack Search Striker! Crafty Break!" and Power Tool started the attack by turning on its screwdriver. Search Striker was fighting back but Power Tool then slammed its digger to destroy it.

Ushio: 4000-3300

Ushio grunted, "Not bad for a toy dragon, but now it's going to start to get interesting!"

"My turn!" Ushio said as he drew his next card and smirked.

Ushio: 3050, Hand size: 5

Turn number: 5

Ushio's SPC: 4; Lua's SPC: 0

"I summon Jutte Knight!" Ushio said

Jutte Knight (TCG name: Jutte Fighter)

Level 2

Warrior/Tuner

Earth

ATK: 700; DEF: 900

Lua exclaimed, "Yusei!" Yusei agreed, "Yeah. It's a Tuner." Ushio said, "That's right! I can Synchro Summon too! Here I go!" Jutte Knight then lit up, then as it went upward one of the Gate Blockers followed.

As Jutte Knight turned into two tuning rings, Gate Blocker in the center turn into four stars, Ushio said, "Jutte Knight tunes Gate Blocker! Synchro Summon! Goyo Guardian!"

Goyo Guardian

Level 6

Warrior/Synchro/Effect

Earth

ATK: 2800; DEF: 2000

Ushio said, "See that! This is authority!", then signalled for battle, "Go! Goyo Lariat!" Goyo Guardian attacked, destroying Mobaphon.

"Lua!" Yusei exclaimed in worry, knowing the damage Lua would take from that attack, while the others looked on in shock. But Lua quickly responded, "I activate the trap Guard Block!" (**TCG name: Defense Draw**)

Lua explained, "When I take damage due to an opposing monster's attack, the battle damage becomes zero and I draw one card." Then Lua looked at the card he drew.

Ushio then exclaimed, "I'm not done!" Mobaphon reappeared but in Goyo Guardian's rope. Ushio explained, "When Goyo Guardian destroys your monster, it can negate the destruction and take control of it! When this happens, the monster is put in defense position! You may have saved your life points twerp, but your monster is mine!"

Rally said what was on the timer, "One minute and forty seconds left! Lua, hurry! You're taking too much time!"

Ushio said, "My Speed Counters are at 4! Alright! I'll keep piling it on! From my hand, I activate a Speed Spell! Sonic Buster!" A ray of light from the card made contact with Goyo Guardian and made it glow.

Lua stated, "You used a Speed Spell." As if it was obvious, Ushio said, "Of course. I am a D-Wheeler!" then explained, "This card deals damage to your life points equal to half the attack points of a monster on my field!" Then that light shot out of Goyo Guardian and hit Lua, causing him to gasp in pain. Ushio then said, "In other words, you take half of Goyo Guardian's 2800 attack points, which is 1400 points of damage!"

Lua: 4000-2600

"Then I activate another Sonic Buster from my hand!" Ushio said as another beam shot at Lua, causing him to slow down.

Lua: 2600-1200

"Lua!" Yusei exclaimed. As he and the others watched, Taka said, "This is bad." Blitz added, "He's next to Lua!" The timer showed less than 1 minute and 30 seconds left.

Ushio chuckled and said to Yusei, "Sucker! You should've moved ahead when you had the chance! But now you can't escape from here!" Then turned to face Lua. "As for you twerp, your garbage deck never had a chance of defeating my deck!"

Yusei said, "You keep saying garbage over and over. Don't you know any other words?" Lua added, "Yeah, how could someone like you be a duelist when all you do is insult other people's cards?" Ushio confusedly said, "What?"

Lua announced as he drew, "It's my turn!"

Lua: 1200, Hand size: 5

Turn number: 6

Lua looked at the card he drew, then placed it in his card holder. "I summon the Tuner Monster Deformer Scopen!" A microscope appeared and transformed.

Deformer Scopen (TCG name: Morphtronic Scopen)

Level 3

Machine/Tuner

Light

ATK: 800; DEF: 1400

Ushio mocked, "Another Tuner? Too bad you have to be more specific when summoning a Level 10 Synchro monster! Resistance is futile, you piece of garbage!" Lua responded, "That's not what I'm doing." Ushio got confused about that then more when Lua said, "I activate a Speed Spell! Dash Pilfer!" "No way!" Ushio yelled. "You don't have any Speed Counters. How can you use a Speed Spell?" Lua answered smugly, "I have Speed Counters, idiot." "What!" Ushio said as he noticed what was in Lua's graveyard, and exclaimed, "Slip Stream?" It was too late when he realized, "I remember. You planned this back then!" and remembered when he activated his first Sonic Buster, "That Speed Spell was the trigger!"

Lua answered, "That's right. I was using my other traps to make you to use a Speed Spell. And now thanks to a good friend, I can move forward." He remembered Slip Stream being the card Rally gave him as he explained the effect. "When I have fewer Speed Counters than my opponent, I can activate this card when the opponent uses a Speed Spell. Then on my next turn, I will have the same number of Speed Counters as my opponent!" His duel monitor revealed his Speed Counters to have increased to five thanks to Slip Stream.

Lua increased his speed, inspiring Yusei to speed up as well, as Ushio exclaimed in disgust, "You punks! All you have are garbage cards and you still do such annoying things!" Ushio continued his pursuit. "Dash Pilfer! Free Mobaphon!" Lua said, then a beam of green light shot out of the card and hit Mobaphon, giving it the strength to break free from Goyo Guardian's rope and to move over to Lua's field. Lua said, "I can activate Dash Pilfer when I have four or more Speed Counters! I gain control of one of your face-up defense position monsters."

"This is bad. There's less than a minute." Nerve said remarking the timer. Rally asked, "How about Yusei and Lua?" Taka answered, "A little more! Just a little more and they can make it to the maintenance hatch!" They were getting closer to the maintenance hatch Ushio understood, "I see! You're planning to go there!" "Finally noticed, huh?" Lua asked sarcastically. Yusei added, "Garbage is going to start flowing in soon. You can leave." Ushio just scoffed at that and said, "You must be kidding! Are you now trying to goad me because you know the twerp's going to lose?"

Lua then exclaimed, "No, because I know I'm gonna win!" As Lua and Yusei increased their speed, Scopen glowed signifying what Ushio noticed, "Another Synchro Summon?"

Lua said, "Scopen tunes Mobaphon." He chanted as Scopen's three tuning rings surrounded Mobaphon, "In order to aid world peace, courage and strength dock together! Synchro Summon! The arm of love and justice! Arms Aid!"

Arms Aid (TCG name: Armory Arm)

Level 4

Machine/Synchro/Effect

Light

ATK: 1800; DEF: 1200

Lua explained, "Arms Aid's effect equips itself to a monster and increase its attack points by 1000!" Ushio exclaimed, "What?" Arms Aid prepared itself and Power Tool had its digger arm within range. Arms Aid then attached itself to Power Tool, making the digger arm look menacing with a powerful claw.

(PT ATK: 2300-3300)

Lua added, "Also, when a monster equipped with Arms Aid destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points!"

Ushio exclaimed, "This monster effect is crazy!" Lua then signalled for battle, "Time to face true justice! Power Tool Dragon, attack! Power Gear Break!" Power Tool then moved in with its powered-up arm and crushed Goyo Guardian until it was destroyed.

Ushio: 3300-2800

Then Power Tool turned around, and then grabbed Ushio with the same arm. Ushio screamed as he took damage equal to Goyo Guardian's attack points.

Ushio: 2800-0

"Alright!" Rally, Nerve and Taka cheered. Nerve then said, "He won the duel!" "But look at the time." Blitz reminded as his face turned from a grin to a frown. The timer just went zero. The others the frowned as well as Blitz said, "Yusei, Lua, hurry!" Taka said, "The maintenance hatch is closing!" "Lua! Yusei!" Rally yelled in worry.

Just as Yusei made it through the maintenance hatch, he looked at in worry as it started to close. Lua was nearly there, when garbage started flowing out again but in large shapes like cars and furniture. It took some maneuvering and skidding but Lua finally made it through the hatch just before it closed. Ushio on the other hand wasn't so lucky. He yelled as he got carried away by the garbage, "Remember this you pieces of garbage, I'll squash you next time!"

Taka asked desperately, "How're they?" Blitz answered, "It's no good. There's no signal." Rally said in hope, "They're fine! Lua and Yusei definitely made it through!" Taka protested, "But!" Just then, the computer showed two signals indicating... Yusei and Lua!

Rally yelled, "I knew it! They made it!" Taka said, "They really made it through!" Blitz agreed, "Yeah! Incredible!" As they sped on, Yusei turned his head to looked at Lua and said, "Good work. Impressive for your first Riding Duel." Lua grinned at that and replied, "Thanks, Big Bro Yusei."

Just then, as they came out of the building, Yusei and Lua stopped when they spotted someone on a bridge not far from them. They then took off their helmets to see the person clearly. Yusei said, "Jack...". It was none other than Jack Atlas as he chuckled and remarked, "Long time no see, Yusei. And Lua, you have really grown."

**That's this chapter done. To those of you who read this chapter before, sorry about the changes starting from the turn Lua summoned Power Tool, but I thought that would make more sense. Also like some people, despite having their stories in other anime, I like to keep anime-wise for the most part. As for the Fortune Cup, the help I need will be starting with the match-ups and which episodes to base some of them on while others would be more or less exact. There may at least one original chapter centring on Lua from the detention centre onwards. But if you really want that, I'll need reviews and private messages on how to set them up. So please help me out with this, and thank you for your patience.**


	4. Chapter 4

**As I disclaimed in at least the first chapter, I do not own anything Yu-Gi-Oh! related. It belongs to Konami. Here's the fourth chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Fight for the two dragons! Yusei vs Jack**

**Episode Basis: Destiny Duel! Stardust Dragon Stands in the way!**

Just as Yusei and Lua sped out of the building, they spotted a person on the bridge and stopped. They took of their helmets to see the person clearly. Yusei said, "Jack..." It was Jack Atlas on that bridge. Jack chuckled and said, "Long time no see, Yusei. And Lua, you've really grown." Lua didn't answer but narrowed his eyes instead.

Jack looked up at the moon and said, "When I was looking at that moon, Yusei, I had a feeling you would show up. And I'm glad you brought Lua with you."

They didn't respond, but Jack continued, "How many years has it been?" Yusei answered, "Two years."

"Two years..." Jack pondered then said, "You built a nice D-Wheel, Yusei. And I'm impressed to see you built a D-Wheel of your own, Lua." "It is because you rode off with the one Yusei and I made before." Lua answered.

Jack smirked at that remark and said, "A King never lets a chance pass by." Yusei then said, "Where is it now?" Jack looked directly at Yusei when he said, "It broke down by now, of course." "Yusei..." Lua said as Yusei tightened his grip. Yusei continued asking, "Where are our cards?"

Jack answered, "You mean Stardust Dragon and Life Stream Dragon?" And he showed the two cards to Yusei and Lua. Life Stream Dragon was the card Jack took from Lua two years ago.

Lua got angry and yelled, "Why did you take our cards?! You were like a brother to me! These cards were the dream of our Satellite friends!" Jack helped raise Lua as a brother should back in Satellite before he left and stole their cards.

Jack scoffed and said, "You're still saying those childish things Lua? You need to grow up. And now that I'm King, these cards are useless to me. You can have them back!" And he threw the cards to Yusei and Lua. They looked at the cards before Yusei turned his head to look at Lua. As if he knew what Yusei was thinking, Lua nodded. Jack said "What's wrong? Put them in your decks." Lua gave the Life Stream Dragon card to Yusei, who then threw it and the Stardust Dragon card back to Jack.

Yusei got off his D-Wheel and said to Jack, "I'll get them back from you in a duel! That's also why you came, right?" As if he knew that would happen, Jack smirked and said "Fine. I'm going to enjoy having a Riding Duel against you!" Lua said, "Go get him Yusei." Yusei turned his head to Lua and nodded before looking back at Jack.

The three D-Wheelers were speeding through Neo Domino City with Jack at the front since he knew his way around the city. He turned his head and said, "Look Yusei, Lua! This is the skyline of Neo Domino City!" Since it was night time, the streets and buildings, such as skyscrapers, were filled with lights. "Neo Domino City never sleeps." Jack continued "It keeps on pulsating and continues to expand. This city is alive and continues to grow endlessly. And from now on, I will continue to reign here as King!" Lua and Yusei looked at the streets until Jack also said, "You can start to see it from here." They then directed their attention to look ahead.

"It's Duel Stadium!" Jack said. The Duel Stadium was where Jack was taking them. He planned to have his duel Yusei there. But neither them or Lua were of a camera attached to a bridge that they passed under.

At Security HQ in the City, a meeting was being held. "It spins!" an energetic researcher exclaimed to Godwin and other members of the board. The researcher explained, "Neo Domino City gives rise to infinte power because it spins! Its name is 'Momentum.' Neo Domino City created Momentum, the ultimate energy development system, and it keeps spinning." He was spinning certain parts of body like his arms before twirling his whole body around. "The rotational power led to a huge leap in the development of the Duel Disk, bringing the Solid Vision System to a whole new level!" he said, then made other body gestures as he finished, "Without the grace of Momentum, the development of mankind is not possible." He paused to catch his breath when Godwin addressed to him by name, "Akutsu. As always, I fully understand your love for Momentum. Please get to the point." The researcher, known as Akutsu, laughed lightly and said "I'm prepared." But Godwin asked "Is what you have to say so important that you had to call us in the middle of the night?" Akutsu answered "Of course! Please listen and watch." Then a holographic screen appeared displaying details and schematics of a reactor of sorts when Akutsu explained "We at KaibaCorp's Momentum Research Development Division, also known as MIDS, have finally completed the Neo Domino City Perfect Momentum project! So Neo Domino City now has the most powerful energy, which is also known as God's intelligence!" But he was interrupted by Godwin grunting and toned his excitement to continue, "For specifics please look at the documents while I explain." but was interrupted again by Godwin's secretary, Mikage Sagiri, who spoke up as she entered "Excuse me." She walked over to Godwin and whispered something to him. "What?" Godwin responded then turned to Akutsu and said, "Akutsu. I apologize, but I must leave because there is a problem that I must deal with. I'm sorry, but I'm excusing myself." Akutsu bowed in respect as he said "Understood."

Godwin and Mikage were walking down the hallway because what Mikage told him was that Jack had made contact with Yusei and Lua. Godwin seemed disappointed when he asked, "Why didn't you stop the King? If it's discovered that he has a connection with the people from Satellite, his glory that we built will crumble in an instant." Mikage tried to reason with him as she said, "I'm sorry. I did tell him that to try to stop him, but Master Atlas acts like this on perfect nights." But Godwin then grabbed her by the jaw, and said "There is no need for excuses." Mikage nodded in understanding, so he let her go and said "Please remember what I said." As Godwin continued walking, Mikage bowed in respect and apologized, "I'm sorry."

In the control centre, where many people worked on monitors so that they can monitor Neo Domino City and make contact with officers patrolling the city, a short man stood in the main control office. His name was Yeager. He was the vice-director of Public Maintenance Department and top-ranking henchman to Rex Godwin. He heard the door opening and turned to see Godwin and Mikage arriving and said "I've been waiting for you, Director." After bowing, he looked up and sneered at Mikage who looked back.

The screen in the office turned on, revealing the Duel Stadium with Jack and Yusei on the main screen. Then other holographic screens appeared, with one of them showing Lua at the closest spectator seat. Godwin asked "The King is at Duel Stadium?" "This Satellite person also drives a D-Wheel. And, surprisingly, so does the boy. One of the cameras caught him driving one a few moments ago." Godwin looked at the hologram showing Jack as he muttered, "A perfect night..." "Should I inform Security?" Yeager asked but Godwin denied "No. Not yet."

(At Duel Stadium)

Lua was at the stands not far from the arena where Jack and Yusei were just about to have their duel. As Yusei observed the race track among the arena, Jack said "This is my battlefield, Yusei. It feels good to be chased. It makes feel like I'm the King. A King must always protect his status!" Yusei didn't respond but Jack continued, "Defending is more difficult than attacking. However, I'm the King because I fulfil those obligations!" As he held a card up high, the arena's suddenly turned on, briefly blinding Yusei and Lua until their eyes adjusted to the light. They briely gasped as the lights revealed the card Jack held up being Stardust Dragon!

"Yusei, you've already lost your chance to get Stardust back! You made a foolish choice!" Jack said as he inserted the card into his deck. "Fortunately for you, I can't use Life Stream Dragon without Power Tool." he continued then turned his head to Lua as he finished, "But don't worry little brother! After I'm done with Yusei, you're next!" Lua narrowed his eyes and growled a bit in response then yelled, "Yusei, don't lose!" Yusei nodded in response. Unknown to any of them, Godwin, Yeager and Mikage watched as Jack and Yusei got their D-Wheels in position to duel.

Jack announced, "Now let's have some fun, though it's a little sad there are no spectators for this or my next duel." He pressed a button on his D-Wheel to activate duel mode.

The onboard computer responded, "_Duel mode on. Autopilot standby._" then Yusei's followed with the same response. And the whole duel arena was affected the effects of Speed World. As Lua went into position to signal the start of the duel by raising his right arm as high as he can, Jack and Yusei revved up their engines.

Lua yelled along Yusei and Jack as he swiftly lowered his arm to give the signal, "Duel!" And the competitors took off on their D-Wheels, racing down the track.

Jack: 4000, Hand size: 5

Yusei: 4000, Hand size: 5

Jack announced his decision, "Challenger, you go first!"

Yusei said as he drew, "My turn."

Yusei: 4000, Hand size: 6

Turn number: 1

"I summon Bolt Hedgehog in defense position." Yusei said as a hedgehog with bolts instead of quills appeared on the field

Bolt Hedgehog (TCG name: Quillbot Hedgehog)

Level 2

Machine/Effect

ATK: 800; DEF: 800

Jack remarked, "I haven't seen that in a while."

Jack: 4000, Hand size: 6

Turn number: 2

Yusei's SPC: 1; Jack's SPC:1

"My turn." Jack announced as he drew his card for the turn.

"I summon Mad Demon!" he said as a demon with a skull in its midsection appeared.

Mad Demon (TCG name: Mad Archfiend)

Level 4

Fiend/Effect

Dark

ATK: 1800; DEF: 0

Jack spun his D-Wheel as he spoke, "Yusei, watch how the King duels in amazement!" then declared battle, "Destroy it! Bone Splash!"

Mad Demon's midsection came alive and crushed the skull, and shot sharp bits toward Bolt Hedgehog until it was destroyed. Jack then said, "Now Mad Daemon's monster effect! You take piercing damage!"

Yusei: 4000-3000

Yusei's SPC: 1-0

"Yusei!" Lua cried when he saw what happened.

Jack said as he turned his D-Wheel back to proper racing position, "Do you understand? By preempting your actions, I protect myself. You probably thought that even if you have weak monsters, you won't take damage as long as you put them in defense position. Those tiny seams eventually become large tears. You will never be able to reach Stardust or Life Stream! And neither will Lua!" Lua growled at that but Yusei only said, "You talk too much."

(Security HQ)

Yeager remarked the move Jack made as he said, "Right off the bat, the pace belongs to the King. He uses his words and voice as weapons to overwhelm the challenger. Neither of those boys will be able to defeat the King." He snickered but Godwin's expression remained unchanged.

(Duel arena)

Yusei announced, "My turn!" and drew the card for the Draw Phase.

Yusei: 3000, Hand size: 6

Turn number: 3

Yusei's SPC: 1; Jack's SPC: 2

"I summon the Tuner monster Junk Synchron!" Yusei said as his signature tuner monster appeared.

"Alright! Junk Synchron's here!" Lua cheered. But rather than get worried about it Jack smirked as he thought, 'He's initiating his plan.'

Yusei explained, "When Junk Synchron is successfully summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 2-or-below monster from my graveyard." Junk SYnchron brought Bolt Hedgehog back to the field.

Jack yelled as if he wanted Yusei to get to the point, "I knew you would do that! Now do your tuning!"

Yusei grunted in response but continued, "Here I go! Junk Synchron tunes Bolt Hedgehog!" he chanted as the Synchro Summoning progressed, "The stars come together to call forth a new! Become the path that lights the way! Synchro Summon! Come, Junk Warrior!"

Jack chuckled at the sight and said, "You brought it out much earlier than I expected!" Yusei responded, "Overestimating yourself will lead to your self-destruction, Jack!"

He then gave the signal for battle, "Junk Warrior, attack Mad Demon! Scrap Fist!"

Jack: 4000-3500

"Ha-ha! Guess you not using Mad Demon's effect to switch to defense position proves your overconfidence Jack!" Lua shouted but Jack ignored him and said, "My turn!"

Jack: 3500, Hand size: 6

Turn number: 4

Yusei's SPC: 2; Jack's SPC: 3

Jack smirked at the card he drew. It was Spacegate and then gave him a strategy.

"I summon Double Protector in defense position!" Jack said as a monster appeared and enclosed itself behind its shield, both parts attached to its arms. indicating its defense position

Double Protector (TCG name:Twin-Shield Defender)

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Earth

ATK: 700; DEF: 1600

"Then I set one card and end my turn!" Jack then signaled which caused Lua and Yusei to be suspicious.

Lua thought, 'First he didn't use Mad Demon's effect to switch to defense to protect his life points, and now he didn't attack? What's he up to?'

Yusei was wondering the same thing as he thought, 'Why didn't he attack? What can that facedown card be?'

But further thoughts were interrupted as Jack said, "Now it's your turn, Yusei!"

Despite being concerned, Yusei progressed with the draw for his turn and said, "My turn."

Yusei: 3000, Hand size: 6

Turn number: 5

Yusei's SPC: 3; Jack's SPC: 4

"From my hand, I summon Speed Warrior!" Yusei announced as Speed Warrior appeared.

Yusei then explained Junk Warrior's effect, "With Junk Warrior's monster effect, the attack points of Level 2-or-below monsters on my field are added to Junk Warrior's attack points."

"Alright! The Power of Fellows effect!" Lua cheered as Junk Warrior's effect activated.

(JW ATK: 2300-3200)

Jack just grunted at that and said, "Your strategies haven't changed at all."

Yusei signalled, "Battle! With Speed Warrior's monster effect, its original attack points are doubled on the turnin which it was summoned!"

(SW ATK: 900-1800)

"Break through! Sonic Edge!" Yusei ordered, then Speed Warrior's attack destroyed Double Protector. Yusei and Lua noticed something strange in its place.

Jack explained what it was, "It's Double Protector's monster effect. When this card is destroyed in battle while it is in defense position, the attack points of one of your monsters is halved until the end of the turn." And the effect took its toll on Junk Warrior.

(JW ATK: 3200-1600)

Yusei reminded, "However, the monster you had as your shield is gone!" He was still concerned about that face down card, not realizing what it was. And the same could be said for Lua as he thought, 'That facedown card might be one to stop Junk Warrior's attack like Curse of Darkness. But if I know Yusei...'

'I will attack without fear.' Yusei thought, and signalled his next attack, "Junk Warrior, attack the player directly! Scrap Fist!" As Junk Warrior attacked, nobody else noticed Jack smirking when it happened.

Jack: 3500-1900

Jack's SPC: 4-3

"You're no good." Jack said confusing Yusei and Lua who both said, "What?"

Jack continued, "You look calm on the surface, but you quickly get hotheaded. That's the reason why you always lost to me!"

As if he demanded an explanation, Yusei said, "What?" Jack then said, "You are afraid of me! That's why you repeatedly become impatient and attack, and don't realize that I've been playing you like a puppet!"

Yusei wondered, 'Play me like a puppet?'

Jack then said, "The requirements to use this have been met. I activate the Continuous Trap, Stargate!" (**TCG name: Spacegate**) The card glowed a bright light briefly blinding everyone but Jack.

"W-what is this?" Lua wondered as the Stargate card transformed into two stars circling Jack's D-Wheel.

Jack explained, "Stargate gains Gate Counters equal to the number of times your monsters battled this turn. You initiated battle twice. Therefore, it gains two Gate Counters!"

Yusei finished, "I set one card and end my turn." and with that Speed Warrior and Junk Warrior's attack points return to the way they were before.

(SW: 1800; JW: 1600-3200)

Yusei thought, 'He lured me into attacking him directly.' Lua was confused as he thought, 'I've never seen Jack use cards like that before. What's he up to?'

(Security HQ)

Mikage said, "The pace is still with Master Atlas." And Yeager voiced his opinion before snickering, "That boy isn't bad, but the King has played him like a puppet from the start, so he still has much to learn." But Godwin remained silent and his expression unchanged.

(Duel arena)

Jack chuckled before laughing loudly, "I sense it! I sense it, Yusei! You're unsure of yourself! I pretend to be in trouble, but then with a brilliant counter attack, I bring catharsis to the crowd! That is how a King duels!"

Lua got angry as he thought, 'That's why he didn't use Mad Demon's effect that would switch it to defense position when it was attacked? Just for the fun of it?'

Yusei said in his opinion, "You talk too much." But Jack continued, "While the chased is full of confidence, the chaser is nervous! Yusei! Right now, you're the chaser and I'm the chased! My turn!"

Jack: 1900, Hand size: 5

Turn number: 6

Yusei's SPC: 4; Jack's SPC: 4

Yusei had an idea what was coming as he thought, 'Here it comes.'

Jack said, "I activate a Speed Spell! Speed Fusion! This card is a Speed Spell-specific fusion card. I can activate this when I have four or more Speed Counters." and he revealed two cards in his hand as he finished, "The cards I'm going to fuse are these cards." They were Big Piece Golem and Mid Piece Golem.

"By fusing Big Piece Golem and Mid Piece Golem together, I Fusion Summon. Come, my servant. Multi Piece Golem!" Jack said as his monster appeared

Multi Piece Golem (TCG name:Multiple Piece Golem)

Level 7 (Anime level 6)

Rock/Fusion/Effect

Earth

ATK: 2600; DEF: 1300

Lua wondered as he tried to remember, "That monster, isn't it what Jack uses for..?" then gasped and shouted in concern, "Yusei!"

Jack signalled for battle, "Multi Piece Golem, destroy Speed Warrior!" and just as Golem punched Speed Warrior destroying it, Yusei quickly responded, "I activate the trap card Guard Block! When I take damage due to an attack by your monster, the battle damage becomes zero, and I get to draw one card."

Jock scoffed and said, "I knew that would be your facedown card. You always improvise to avoid danger. However, since Speed Warrior is gone, Junk Warrior's attack points decrease."

(JW ATK: 3200-2300)

Lua said out loud his thoughts as he figured out Jack's strategy, "Here it comes."

"Now Yusei! The time has come! I'll show you how a King duels!" Jack announced, "At the end of the Battle Phase in which Mutli Piece Golem battled, I can undo the fusion to Special Summon the Fusion-Material Monsters from the graveyard."

Big Piece Golem

Level 5

Rock/Effect

Earth

ATK: 2100; DEF: 0

Mid Piece Golem (TCG name: Medium Piece Golem)

Level 4

Rock/Effect

Earth

ATK: 1600; DEF: 0

Jack further explained, "Next up is Mid Piece Golem's monster effect. When Big Piece Golem is on my field. I can Special Summon a certain monster from my deck. That monster is Small Piece Golem!"

Small Piece Golem

Level 3

Rock/Effect

Earth

ATK: 1100; DEF: 0

Yusei said to himself, "It's getting busy over there." Jack said, "I haven't Normal Summoned yet this turn. I summon the Tuner Monster Dark Resonator!"

Dark Resonator

Level 3

Fiend/Tuner/Effect

Dark

ATK: 1300; DEF: 300

Dark Resonator then made a resonating sound with its tuning forks and turned into three stars. Big Piece Golem then joined in as the stars turned into tuning rings changing te Golem into five stars.

"Level 3 Dark Resonator tunes Levl 5 Big Piece Golem!" Jack said then chanted as a pillar of light appeared, "The pulse of the King now forms a line here! Witness the power of the rumbling heavens! Synchro Summon! My soul! Red Demon's Dragon!" The fore mentioned dragon roared making its appearance more powerful.

Red Demon's Dragon

Level 8

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

Dark

ATK: 3000; DEF: 2000

"Red Demon's Dragon..." Yusei said before Lua mentioned, "Jack's ace monster..."

Jack said, "Yusei, look at the figure of the ominous and beautiful Red Demon's Dragon. However, this isn't the end. I've invited a special guest for tonight."

Yusei grunted as Lua said, "Special guest? Does that mean...?" Jack said then, "I send Stargate to the graveyard. With Stargate, I can Special Summon a monster whose Level is equal or less to the number of Gate Counters! I Special Summon the Tuner Monster Dark Sprocketer!"

Dark Sprocketer (TCG name: Sinister Sprocket)

Level 1

Fiend/Tuner

Dark

ATK: 400; DEF: 0

Jack mentioned, "This is a Level 1 monster. And I use this to tune Level 3 Small Piece Golem and Level 4 Mid Piece Golem." Then Sprocketer wrapped its chain around the latter monsters before turning them into seven stars while changing itself to a tuning ring.

Jack chanted, "Witness the wings guided by a great wind! Synchro Summon! Roar, Stardust Dragon!"

Stardust Dragon

Level 8

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

Wind

ATK: 2500; DEF: 2000

Stardust appeared in a shower of stars before roaring.

Both Yusei and Lua muttered, "Stardust..."

(Security HQ)

"Director, this is..." Mikage stuttered but Yeager said, "It's nothing to be surprised about. It's something that the King can do easily. Even though you're always by the King's side Sagiri, you know nothing about him." That made Mikage glare at him angrily but she turned her attention back the duel. She got angry from Yeager's remark because she not only worked as Godwin's Secretary, but also as Jack's part-time manager in order to keep tabs on him for Godwin. "Now...Now... This is becoming fun, Director." Yeager said and Godwin answered, "Let's watch them."

Jack laughed before saying, "Everyone who need to be here are now present! I've raised the curtain on this party. Let Act 1 begin!" Lua said in concern, "Big bro Yusei..." as Jack laughed some more.

**Took some time but if it'll help, I decided to allow OCs into the story as long as they are from fellow fanfiction members. Also I have an idea on match-ups for the Fortune Cup. Just need opinions on who should face who. I would appreciate that better than people asking for more chapters as I would like to make them at my own pace and have other things to do besides writing this story such as looking for a job. As I said before, please review and thank you for your opinions and help.**


	5. Chapter 5

**To start this chapter off, I want to apologise. Not just for the late update, but for news coming up. I got an apprenticeship in Chesterfield Royal Hospital, so I'll be more late with updates since I'll be working from 16th June, 8-4 or 9-5 in British London time. I hope you understand. For now, enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 5: Fight for the two dragons! Yusei vs Jack pt 2**

**Episode Basis: Ace Dragons Clash! Stardust vs Red Demon's!**

Stardust appeared in a shower of stars before roaring.

Yusei muttered, "Stardust..."

Jack said, "The overwhelming pressure from the two dragons is magnificent. Yusei, do you feel your soul trembling? Against the King and his dragons, all you can do is be scared!"

Yusei replied, "I swear I'll get it back!"

Lua yelled, "Yusei! You can do it!"

"My turn!" Yusei announced when he drew his next card.

Yusei: 3000, Hand size: 6

Turn number: 7

Yusei's SPC: 5; Jack's SPC: 5

"I summon Shield Warrior in defense position!" Yusei said as the aforementioned monster appeared. "Then I change Junk Warrior from attack position to defense position. Then I set one card. I end my turn."

Lua looked worried as he thought, 'That's all Yusei can do right now...'

Jack scoffed, "They're both in defense position? And you were so gung-ho just now. Stardust is waiting for you!"

They did a side-glance at each other as they passed by, still unaware to them and Lua that they were watched by Godwin, Mikage and Yeager at Security HQ.

Yusei continued forward while Jack spun around to chase Yusei as he drew for his turn and announced, "It's my turn!"

Jack: 1900, Hand size: 1

Turn number: 8

Yusei's SPC: 6; Jack's SPC: 6

Jack then said, "Let's battle!" Red Demon's Dragon roared as if it was waiting for Jack's signal and it happened. "Red Demon's Dragon, attack Junk Warrior! Tremble before the crimson hammer! Absolute Powerforce!"

Red Demon's lit its right claw with flames and clawed Junk Warrior. Suddenly the flames engulfed Shield Warrior as well and destroyed it.

'Junk Warrior and Shield Warrior, I'm sorry' Yusei thought in regret.

Jack said, "This is the attack of the King! Monster that don't want to fight are useless on the King's battlefield. The only thing they can do is be destroyed!"

He then explained, "Due to Red Demon's Dragon's monster effect, all your monsters in defense position are destroyed!"

Yusei thought, 'I can't believe it's this powerful...'

Lua gaped in surprise, 'I seen Jack use it, but I never seen that effect before'

Jack continued, "There's more to the King's stage. I'll inflict pain that you've never felt before!"

Lua understood what Jack meant and yelled, "Yusei!"

Jack then signalled, "Stardust Dragon." Yusei muttered, "Stardust..."

But Jack continued his signal, "Attack him directly!" and Stardust shot a cosmic-like beam at Yusei, damaging him greatly

Yusei: 3000-500

Yusei's SPC: 6-4

Yusei wobbled on his D-Wheel at first, but quickly regained balance and sped on.

Jack said after getting closer to Yusei, "This must be humiliating. You're losing life points to Stardust, a monster that used to belong to you!"

(At Security HQ)

"Master Atlas is impressive." Mikage commented. "He's controlling the two dragons skillfully."

Yeager responded, "He is the King, after all. This fight will add to the history of the King's undefeated legend." But Godwin remained stern and silent.

(At the Duel Arena)

Yusei and Jack just made the turn when Jack spoke up, "It's your turn. Entertain the King with your antics!"

Yusei drew his card and announced, "My turn."

Yusei: 500, Hand size: 5

Turn number: 9

Yusei's SPC: 5; Jack's SPC: 7

Yusei took a card from his hand and said, "I summon Road Runner in defense position!"

Jack said in his opinion, "Road Runner? That's a mediocre monster."

Yusei said, "Road Runner cannot be destroyed in battle against monsters with 1900 or more attack points. This is the appropriate monster in this situation. I set a card and end my turn."

Lua wondered, 'What's Yusei doing? Even Road Runner's effect won't do good against Red Demon's power unless...' and gasped.

Jack didn't seem concerned and grinned. Then he twisted the right handle and his D-Wheel sped up.

Yusei thought, 'Bring it, Jack. Bring it, Red Demon's! The more you display your power, the more my cards shine when they combine their strengths! I'm counting on you, Road Runner.'

Jack yelled, "My turn!" as he drew his card.

Jack: 1900, Hand size: 2

Turn number: 10

Yusei's SPC: 6; Jack's SPC: 8

Jack then said, "Yusei! No matter what your strategies are, you're powerless against my strength! Let's battle!"

He then signalled his first attack, "Red Demon's Dragon, attack Road Runner!" Red Demon's flew forward and was about to claw Road Runner, but the barrier representing Road Runner's effect stopped the attack.

But Lua was worried as he thought, 'None of those cards were Scrap-Iron Scarecrow? But if they were, that would mean Yusei could've stopped Red Demon's' attack, and Jack would have no choice but to attack with Stardust if he still wants it on the field. So what is Yusei really up to?'

Jack wasn't worried and said, "The monster effect that prevents it from being destroyed doesn't work against Red Demon's Dragon. With my monster effect, all your monster in defense position are destroyed. Take this! Demon Meteor"

Flames suddenly surrounded and engulfed Road Runner, but it survived.

Lua gasped in surprise as Jack scowled.

(Security HQ)

Mikage gasped as Yeager spoke, "What? It wasn't destroyed?"

(Duel Arena)

Jack said, "So you used a trap."

Yusei answered, "That's right! This is a trap against your so-called absolute power."

A holographic card appeared and turned around, revealing a trap with a picture of Thunder Dragon exploding as a hand pressed on a trigger.

Jack exclaimed but strangely grinned as he said, "That trap is Trigger of Tragedy."(**TCG name: Remote Revenge**)

Yusei explained, "Trigger of Tragedy can be activated when an effect that destroys a monster on field is activated. It negates that effect, and all monsters in attack position are destroyed!"

Lua got happy as he said, "Of course! That was the trap Yusei set up against Red Demon's' effect! Alright, Yusei!"

"Feel the power of your own Red Demon's Dragon!" Yusei said as the flames were redirected towards Stardust and Red Demon's.

Jack didn't seem fazed as he said, "Another foolish choice! That won't reach Red Demon's Dragon! Look at Stardust's monster effect!"

Stardust moved in front of Red Demon's and closed its wings in a defensive position as the flames made contact. Lua gasped in surprise as Yusei scowled.

Jack explained, "With Stardust Dragon's monster effect, when an effect that destroys a card on the field is activated, it can negate that effect by tributing itself. I'm sure you knew that."

Stardust opened its wings only to glow and turn into tiny particles, revealing that it was indeed in tribute for its effect. Jack commented on that, "What wonderful revenge. You performed the last rites that tributed Stardust. My Red Demon's Dragon isn't hurt at all!"

Lua looked down and mumbled, "That means Yusei's trap was for nothing..."

It seemed as if he noticed Lua looking sad when Jack said, "Look, Yusei! Lua!" That casued Lua to look up in surprise. "Look how beautifully Stardust Dragon wilts away!" They were both curious why Jack would tell Lua, as well as Yusei, to watch Stardust disperse into tiny particles that glowed like stars. Yet no-one at the arena realised they weren't the only ones watching Stardust's effect being done.

After Stardust completely disappeared, proving it was in the graveyard now, Jack continued with his turn by saying, "I set two cards. At the end of the turn, my monster's monster effect activates from the graveyard! Resurrect, Stardust Dragon!" Stardust Dragon then reappeared in a closed form at first, then opening up showing its might and roaring.

Lua mumbled, "It's Stardust's monster effect..." Jack explained, "If it tributed itself to activate its monster effect this turn, it can be summoned from the graveyard to the field at the End Phase! The second act begins!"

Yusei's scowling face turned into a grin as he said, "Yes, the second act." Jack got confused from that remark until Yusei answered, "I activate my trap card! Harmonia Mirror!"

"Harmonia Mirror?" Lua cried in surprise, as the card transformed into a lady holding a mirror. The mirror glowed at first but then became a reflection of Stardust Dragon. Jack gasped at that then Yusei explained, "With Harmonia Mirror, when a Synchro Monster is Special Summoned on to the opponent's field in a method other than a Synchro Summon, I can Special Summon that Synchro Monster on to my field!" The mirror glowed, causing Stardust to glow as well and disappear.

Jack said, "I see. Of course you knew about that effect. That's how you used Stardust's effect to your own advantage." Yusei yelled, "Soar, Stardust Dragon!" Stardust then reappeared on Yusei's side of the field.

Lua gasped in realisation, "So that was Yusei's strategy! To make Jack use its effect and take it for his own! Amazing!" The two dragons roared but this time, as enemies. At Security HQ, Yeager and Mikage gaped in surprise but Godwin remained silent and stern.

Back at the duel arena, Yusei's D-Wheel increased speed and Yusei yelled, "King! The real second act begins! Do you remember what you told me?" Jack growled.

(Flashback)

After their duel two years ago, Jack told Yusei, "In a duel, you can't win if you only use monsters. You can't win if you only use traps or spells either. The true meaning appears when everything becomes one. And the most important thing you need to achieve victory is right here."

(End flashback)

Yusei continued, "You never told me what it was. However, I've found the answer!" Jack responded, "I'll listen to your answer." Yusei answered, "It's the soul of a duelist that believes in all cards! That soul called Stardust back to me. There's meaning in every monster and card that's destroyed and tributed. All of it was for this moment!" Lua nodded at that in agreement.

Yusei finished, "Look, Jack. This is how Stardust should appear!" Stardust roared and Red Demon's roared in response.

(Security HQ)

Yeager said in surprise, "Those are facing each other?" then grinned as he said, "I'm excited to see what will happen." But Godwin raised his hand to hand signal Yeager to silence.

(Duel Arena)

"Alright, Yusei! Keep it up!" Lua cheered. But Jack chuckled at first then laughed out loud causing confusion in Lua, while Yusei looked on.

Jack then said, "Yusei, you're successfully fulfilling your pathetic role. Fine. The King's excellent dueling will finish you in the second act! Bring it!"

Yusei announced, "My turn!" and drew his next card.

Yusei: 500, Hand size: 4

Turn number: 11

Yusei's SPC: 7; Jack's SPC: 9

Yusei glanced at the card he drew. It was the Speed Spell - Silver Contrail (**TCG name: Speed Spell - Silver Contrails**). He looked at his left to Jack riding alongside him. But he continued by saying, "I activate my Speed Spell - Silver Contrail!" Right after a hologram of the card appeared in display, a whirlwind came out of it and surrounded Stardust. At the sametime, Yusei explained, "One Wind Attribute monster on my field gains 1000 attack points."

(SD ATK: 2500-3500)

"Alright!" Lua cheered. "That gives Stardust enough attack points to defeat Red Demon's!" Then, moving to the Battle Phase, Yusei signalled the attack, "Stardust Dragon, attack Red Demon's Dragon! Roar! Shooting Sonic!" Stardust fired at Red Demon's, which braced itself for the attack when suddenly...

Lua, Jack and Yusei grunted in pain. Some sort of pain was throbbing on their right arms. Yusei remarked, "My arm aches... What is this sensation?"

(Security HQ)

A device was malfunctioning due the amount of Momentum and a group of scientist, Akutsu among them, was shocked and surpised to see such a thing happening.

(Duel Arena)

Red Demon's survived the attack, causing Yusei to grunt and Lua to gasp in surprise. After that, Jack spoke up, "Your attack is negated!" And Road Runner was destroyed.

Yusei gasped, "Road Runner?" and Lua asked, "But why? Red Demon's should have been the one to be destroyed!" As if hearing Lua's question, Jack answered, "It's my trap card Synchron Reflect (**TCG name: Synchro Deflector**). The attack against a Synchro Monster on my field is reflected, and the monster with the fewest attack points on your field is destroyed."

Yusei grunted at that and Lua mumbled in worry, "Yusei..."

Jack then said, "How foolish can you get? You caused your own destruction!"

(SD ATK: 3500-2500)

"The effect of Silver Contrail has worn off." Yusei noted. after that he said, "In that case, I summon Dead Gardna from my hand in defense position!"

Dead Gardna (TCG name: Ghost Gardna)

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Dark

ATK: 0; DEF: 1900

"So you're trying to protect Stardust." Jack said, as if he knew what Dead Gardna's effect is. Then Yusei finished, "I set two cards and end my turn." Just then the same pain throbbed in his arm.

(Security HQ)

The phone on the desk was beeping, indicating there was a call. Mikage pressed the answer button, then a hologram displaying Akutsu at the research department appeared. "I apologize for what happened previously. This is Akutsu." he reported to Godwin.

Godwin asked, "What do you want?" Akutsu reported in an unusually excited way, "Momentum is currently gigantic! It's getting out of control!"

Godwin seemed to have grunted at that, before going back to his usual expression and ordered, "Record the entire situation." Akutsu stood up straight and as he answered, "As you wish." And the call ended

(Duel Arena)

"My turn." Jack announced and, right after he drew, the same pain throbbed in his arm. He grunted, but looked at the card he drew. It made him grin

Jack: 1900, Hand size: 1

Turn number: 12

Yusei's SPC: 8; Jack's SPC: 10

Jack went straight to the battle phase as he said, "Let's have our dragons clash!" Red Demon's roared, signalling that it was ready.

'Please Dead Gardna, help Yusei.' Lua prayed in thought, just before the same pain throbbed in his arm. He snapped out of it when he heard Jack call, "Battle! Red Demon's Dragon, attack Stardust Dragon! Absolute Powerforce!" Just when Red Demon's' attack was about to make contact, Dead Gardna moved in front of Stardust.

"So you arrived, Dead Gardna!" Jack said before Yusei explained, "Dead Gardna's monster effect changes the target of attack to itself! Dead Gardna will be the one to battle Red Demon's Dragon!" Because of its lower defense points, Dead Gardna was destroyed. Jack made it seem obvious when he said, "I knew that! When Dead Gardna is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, it lowers the attack points of one of the opponents monsters by 1000 until the end of the turn. Now Stardust's attack points are greater than Red Demon's Dragon's!"

(RDD ATK: 3000-2000)

Lua continued, "Too bad it didn't happen during Yusei's turn. That would have really helped." As he heard Lua, Yusei then said, "I activate a trap! Counterattack Beacon!" Lua looked surpised when Yusei explained, "Counterattack Beacon activates when a monster on my field is destroyed due to your monster's attack! One of the monsters on my field gains 500 attack points, and it is forced to battle against the monster that attacked."

(SD ATK: 2500-3000)

"Alright! Go, Yusei!" Lua cheered. But Jack looked smug instead of worried as he said, "Interesting. You also want to finish things right!" After the two dragons roared, both players' and spectator's arms throbbed again.

Yusei signalled, "Battle!" Just when Stardust was about to attack, Jack said, "I'm the one who will lower the curtains! I activate the trap Prideful Roar!" Since Lua knew the effect of the card, he yelled, "Oh no! By the same amount of life points, that card increases the attack points of one monster by the difference between itself and the monster it's battling, plus 300!"

Hearing Lua say that despite the sound of the D-Wheels running, Jack answered, "Correct Lua! In this case, by paying 1000 life points, Red Demon's Dragon's attack points becomes 300 points more than Stardust Dragon's attack points!"

Jack: 1900-900

RDD ATK: 2000-3300

(Security HQ)

Yeager commented on that, "Oh my. It's unlike the King to perform such a risky strategy. He gave up his own life points to give power to Red Demon's Dragon."

(Duel Arena)

Jack took his turn to signal, "Battle! Take this! Blazing Crimson Hellfire!" Despite Red Demon's having more attack points, Yusei signalled his attack, "Roar! Shooting Sonic!" Just when the attacks collided, the throbbing pain started up again. Meanwhile, the Momentum core at the research department. acted up more. Back at the duel arena an explosion occurred and surprisingly, "Woah! Stardust survived!" Lua yelled. Jack was surprised as he said, "What? Why can't it destroy Stardust? Red Demon's has greater attack points!" An answer appeared in the form of a card. Jack got sceptical when he said the name of the card, "Shield Warrior? But that was sent to the graveyard!" Yusei answered, "Its effect is meaningful when it's in the graveyard. By removing it from play from the graveyard, it can negate the destruction of a monster due to battle once. However due to that attack, I still lose 300 life points."

Yusei: 500-200

Jack grunted but Lua cheered, "Alright! Prideful Roar's effect has also worn off. Now Red Demon's is back to 2000 attack points."

Jack got angry as he said, "The King doesn't lose. Speed Spell!" Suddenly, "Again?" Jack grunted as his, Yusei and Lua's arms were throbbing. "What's going on?" Lua grunted. Yusei then asked, "What's this sensation?" then he noticed a glow on his right arm. Yusei grunted, "This is..." Lua got shocked when he noticed a glow on his right arm as well, "What the?" Jack said as his birthmark glowed, "What's happening?"

(Security HQ)

The core was still going out of control.

(Duel Arena)

An earthquake seemed to be happening when suddenly...

Lua gasped, "What?" A mysterious red dragon appeared. As Jack, Yusei and Lua gaped at the sight, their eyes suddenly glowed red.

(Security HQ)

Yeager and Mikage gaped at the mysterious dragon. Godwin did as well at first but then he smiled. Just then, Akutsu reported, "It's incredible, Director. Something incredible is happening! I-i-i-it has passed the critical point!"

(Duel Arena)

Lua yelled, "What is that?" Jack didn't know either, but he continued his turn. "This is the final act! I activate a Speed Spell! The End of Storm!" As if he knew the effect, Yusei responded, "I'm counting on you, Stardust!" Stardust roared. Yusei then said, "And this will be the final act! I activate my trap card!"

Suddenly both D-Wheels went out of control. "Yusei! Jack!" Lua yelled before his arm throbbed more, causing him to yell in pain. The red dragon roared, while at Security HQ, the momentum core continued out of control. But then, it stopped. The screen turned and Yeager said, "What's going on?" A blackout occurred all over Neo Domino City. Just then, "We switched to emergency power." Yeager noted. Mikage tried to turn the screen back but she told Godwin, "The visuals aren't coming back."

Back at the duel arena, the red dragon soared to the sky, and formed a symbol before disappearing. Both D-Wheels were steaming the air brakes and the arena was damaged. Jack got up and saw the damage. "What was that?" he wondered. Lua grunted as he got up, "It hurts." Just then he spotted, close to him, "Yusei!" "It's hot." Yusei grunted. Then he spotted the glow still on his arm. He took off his glove adn rolled up the sleeve.

"What is this?" Just then "Yusei!" he heard and turned his head to see Lua, getting closer to him, trying to ignore the pain. "Lua!" Yuse said, and spotted a glow on his arm too. Then he saw Jack and just as Lua went next to him, he got up. Jack gasped to see two birthmarks. One glowing on Yusei's and another on Lua's. They returned the gaze Jack gave them for a while.

Meanwhile at Security HQ, Akutsu reported, "Momentum's rotations are decreasing. The power in a two block radius around headquarters has stopped. I'm sorry." Godwin ordered, "Please hurry in restoring the city." "Sir." Akutsu acknowledged, and the transmission ended. "What about Master Atlas?" Mikage asked in concern. Godwin then turned to Yeager. Understanding the expression, Yeager bowed and carried out the order.

Back at the duel arena, the birthmarks on Yusei and Lua's arms disappeared. Suddenly lights turned on blinding Yusei and Lua for a while.

There were officers surrounding them as one spoke through the loudspeaker, "This is Neo Domino City Security. Satellite citizens are not allowed into Neo Domino City without permission. By order of the Public Maintenance Department, you are under arrest." Lua got scared while Yusei grunted. They were captured by Security.

**Once again, I apologise for the news mentioned before. It will mean however that since I'll be working the facilities department of the hospital, I will receive good money and experience at the business administration side. Another piece of news is that I set up a poll to make things easier to help determine detention centre chapters. Since Pollyanna was the only one to offer an original character so far, I thought maybe a poll could help. For now the choices are whether Lua could be in the same detention centre as Yusei or a different one. If anyone wants Lua to be in a different detention centre, there is also a choice of whether there can be original characters in or not. If the one most voted would be the one with Yusei or different detention centre without original characters, that would mean no original characters for this story, I'm afraid. But don't worry, no rush. Only one vote per person please. Other than that, review and PM, and please remember that I only make this story for fun.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Time in the Detention Centre**

**Episode Basis: Look at my Treasured Deck!**

The mysterious red dragon appeared and roared. Then Yusei's eyes glowed.

"Yusei Fudo. Yusei Fudo!"

It was a memory, which was interrupted by the Judge, sitting on a raised platform overlooking Yusei and Lua, who each sat on a chair under a spotlight in an almost bare courtroom, with their hands cuffed behind their backs.

"Are you listening?" the judge spoke out loud with authority, "The authorities have confiscated your D-Wheel and deck." Lua was already looking up, but Yusei looked up in anger, responding to what the judge said.

The judge resumed his speech, "Yusei Fudo! Lua! Satellite citizens trespassing into Neo Domino City withou permission is a heinous crime. Therefore, the Public Maintenance Department has rendered the verdict: One count! You will be inscribed with a marker."

Things were about to commence with the markers, starting with Lua! The attendants placed Lua onto a different chair and prepared the machines, one holding him in place. The other shot out a laser causing Lua to scream in pain. Lua ended up with a marker looking like a circuit board, starting from centre point under his left eye as it traveled one third of the way down before it shifted into a diagonal line that shifted to the outer point of his face. However it stopped and another one third of the way down before it created another straight down line that only reached down two inches before it ending with a hollow bullet. Then it was Yusei's turn. Yusei's marker was similar to Rally's in the case of the triangle, but it was next to a line going straight halfway down his left cheek then diagonally to the left

The judge the resume the original monologue, "Under Neo Domino City jurisdiction, this mark symbolizes incompatibility." When released from the machine, Yusei fell, his face to the floor. As the attendants picked him up, the judge said, "It means that you are not allowed to live in our jurisdiction!" Yusei and Lua looked at him angrily

The judge's words were remembered what was currently happening next. "One count! Under normal circumstances Lua, you would be sent back to Satellite after receiving your marker. However, given that you drove a D-Wheel without proper authorisation and are under-age, you will have to pay for trespassing a different way. You will be joining Yusei Fudo in taking part in a re-education program at a detention centre for one month. This is to reconfirm that you know the laws of Neo Domino City. Every violator must undertake this program. After finishing the program Lua, you will return immediately to Neo Domino City. And you Yusei, will spend six months at the Neo Domino City expansion factory before being sent home to Satellite."

Lua stalled a little to look at Yusei while they were among the criminals placed into the wagon when an officer spoke, "Hurry up and get on!" As the two of them sat down next to each other, Lua to Yusei's right, they saw an old man, who had a marker on his right cheek and seemed to have a gold tooth in his mouth, finish up the line. He seemed more eccentric and energetic, but everyone else who went on board were depressed as much as Lua and Yusei, Lua showing more of a sad expression than others.

Some distance after the wagon took off, the old man tried to get Yusei and Lua's attention by talking to them, but they just looked away. The old man didn't stop though, "Hey hey. I heard you two were caught trespassing. Same here. My name is Yanagi. Nice to meet you." He offered a hand shake, but Yusei just looked through the window and Lua looked down again.

He trying talking specifically to Lua,"It's unusual for a child to be sent to a detention centre rather than straight to Satellite. What did you do to get that far, eh young 'un?" Lua glanced at Yanagi at first, then back down but answered in a low tone of voice, "I was driving a D-Wheel." Yanagi face had a bit of surprise then changed to a grin as he said, "Trespassing _and_ riding a D-Wheel at your age? You got a lot of guts for a kid."

Yanagi then said, "You and your friend were caught at Duel Stadium, right? I was nearby at the time. It was incredible. All the lights went out."

Flashback: Last night

Everyone was panicking as the lights from the buildings went out, all the way to the Duel Stadium.

Yanagi spoke what happened next as he remembered, "_But what surprised me the most was that red dragon!_" It was the same red dragon that flew out of Duel Stadium and disappeared.

End Flashback

Yanagi asked, "Weren't you two at inside the stadium at that time?" It got Lua's attention as he looked up at Yanagi. Yusei's attention to him was shown when he looked at Yanagi and asked, "What do you know?" Seeing it got Yusei's attention, Yanagi asked, "Sonny, how did you and friend bring that out? Weren't you two having a Riding Duel? You can bring that dragon out during a duel?"

Meanwhile Jack woke up after having a dream about the red dragon looking at him, in his mansion. He looked at his hands to see if he was all right, then glanced at his birthmark. Coming out of his room, he saw Mikage arranging flowers in a flower pot and asked as he went down the stairs, "How long have I been here?"

Mikage turned towards Jack and answered, "Good morning. Since this morning, Master Atlas. The Director himself brought you here. He thought the reason you were upset was because the duel wasn't completed."

Jack yelled, "Wait! How did you know That the duel wasn't completed?" Mikage realised her mistake and apologised, "I'm sorry. I saw the whole thing." Just then, Jack took off. Mikage asked, "Master Atlas, where are you going? Please wait, Master Atlas." But Jack didn't listen as he went through the double door.

At Security HQ, Godwin, Yeager and Akutsu were analysing the duel from last night. Akutsu spoke to Godwin, "As you can see, when Red Demon's Dragon and Stardust Dragon clashed, the Momentum's rotation increased rapidly." Yeager voiced his opinion before snickering, "This supports the conditions required for resurrecting the ancient Crimson Dragon." Akutsu agreed, "That's correct! This event occurred just when we finalized plans to include Momentum in all parts of Neo Domino City! This is great news!" Akutsu was spinning with excitement when the screen suddenly went black. "This is when we lost power, so the recording stopped." Godwin understood, "I see. That means the Crimson Dragon hasn't been filmed clearly." "Correct."

The wagon arrived at the detention centre, where Yusei, Lua, Yanagi and the other criminals were brought into. Yusei was the first to scanned by his marker and a guard checked on a holographic display of his details. "You're G2MA2-88. Staring today, you will be referred to by your number. Everyone who caused problems in the city are housed here to undergo re-education. Other than trespassers like you, people unfit for society are also kept here." As they walked down the hallway to their rooms, Yusei and Lua felt one of the inmates watching them. "Stop! This is your room! Enter!" The guard pressed a button and selected rooms for the newcomers opened. Yanagi cheered as he rushed into the room, "Hooray! I can finally sleep in a bed." Yusei just walked into the room and Lua was about to follow when the guard stopped him. "You will be taken to another room." Yusei glared at the guard, upset that he can't watch over Lua. "The re-education program starts in the afternoon. Until then, you should think about what you did." The guard was just taking Lua to another room when, "Hello." The prisoner from before reached out to get the guard's attention. "What do you want?" "I want to throw a welcome party for the new arrivals. And if it'll help, I have a spare bed, so the kid can join." That caused Lua to get tense. "As an old-timer, I'll teach them the rules of this place." "Again? Well, I've been meaning to bring the kid to another room but it'll save the trouble. Don't cause too much trouble." He pressed the button to unlock the cell and had Lua walk into the room. Lua got scared when he saw the man chuckling. Yusei was worried about Lua, while Yanagi was admiring the centre. "This place is big. And it's also new." Despite being worried about Lua, Yusei interrupted, "You haven't answered my question yet." "About what?" "About the red dragon." Yanagi jumped down, but changed the subject by saying, "Sonny. Did you bring a deck? We'll talk afterwards." Yusei turned away. "We're not allowed to bring one." Yanagi however produced cards from his clothing and explained, "After visiting various detention centres, I learned that you always need a deck." "You're allowed to duel here?" Yanagi answered, "It's the same inside as outside. Even in a detention centre, there are ones who are in control and ones being controlled. Who's who is decided by a duel." "A duel." Yanagi chuckled in response but stopped when Yusei looked away. "What's wrong, Sonny?" Yusei answered, "It's Lua." "Oh, the boy who's supposed to be in another room? Well he doesn't look good to me." "He doesn't usually do well on his own or near strangers. I just hope he's all right" Yanagi nodded, worried about Lua too.

At Security HQ, Mikage chased after Jack, who was heading to the meeting. "Master Atlas! Please wait, Master Atlas!" At the meeting, Akutsu explained, "This shows that when the King had them both out simultaneously, Momentum didn't run amok!" "But it did when they clashed." Yeager added. "So did something happen when the two battled?" Godwin was pondering about that very question, when the door opened. It was Jack. "I'm sorry, Director." Mikage apologized as she followed Jack in. Jack noticed the footage and asked in an outrage, "What is this? Why are you watching this?" Godwin merely explained, "Please calm down. This is the Public Maintenance Department. We protect the peace in Neo Domino City. It is our duty to learn about strange events that occur in the city. Information connected to the people of the stars is especially important." Jack then said, "You know something. When the Crimson Dragon appeared, I felt a pain on this mark!" Godwin explained as he, followed by the others bowed in respect "That's right. According to legend, you are a Signer. You're a person who has the mark of the dragon." "Signer?" "You are the chosen one. You are a person of the stars." "But, Yusei and Lua also had the marks! They were linked to my mark!" "What? The two from Satellite?" "You didn't see it?" "Unfortunately, the visuals were cut due to the power outage." "I saw it! Yusei's arm and Lua's arm also had the mark! But neither of them had it two years ago!"

Just then Jack noticed something on the projection of the duel. "Stop! Pause the monitor! Rewind!" Akutsu was doing just those responses when, "Right here! Enlarge that section." "Easily done." Akutsu said as he did enlarge the image on that section, but what Jack saw made him shocked. "This is... Meteor Stream!" Yeager noticed it as well. "I see. Meteor Stream. King, what you activated right before was..." He remembered Jack activating a Speed Spell called The End of Storm. "The End of Storm destroys all monsters on the field. For every destroyed monster, the player takes 300 points of damage." Jack replied, "That's right! That was a strategy to get Stardust back! It was supposed to return to my field after he tributed it to stop from taking damage! But at the very end, he was going to use Meteor Stream." "When a tributed monster resurrrects, that card deals 1000 points of damage. That means..." "I had 900 life points. If I took 1000 points of damage... Zero!" Jack realised that if the duel wasn't interrupted,"I lost to him! I..." Godwin stepped in by saying, "Don't worry about it. No one knows what happened last night." Jack retaliated, "But I know! The King knows! There's no way I can forget this duel! Where is he? Where is he right now?" Godwin walked a bit away from Jack before saying, "It's regular policy to quarantine people who arrive from Satellite. He and the other boy are no exception." Jack realised the other boy Godwin mentioned was Lua. "They would be at the detention centre by now." "But the kid's supposed to..." Godwin interruped, "Not only did the young boy trespass Neo Domino City, but he was driving a D-Wheel under-age. That is why he is placed at the detention centre." Jack had a feeling Lua would be in trouble if he were at a detention centre, rather than being transported back to Satellite. "I'm going to meet Yusei." He hoped Lua would be all right while planning to deal with Yusei about the interrupted duel, but Godwin stopped him. "You can't. Think about your role as the King. Don't you want to know about the people of the stars and Signers? Don't you want to know who you truly are?"

At the detention centre, Yusei and Yanagi were taken to a duel field where they met... "Lua!" "Big Bro!" Lua was pushed to Yusei and Yanagi, causing Yusei to look at them angrily. "Welcome to my duel field." The criminal from before had spiky blue hair, was muscular and had a duel disk strapped on his arm, which turned on. His marker was two diagonal lines going down his cheeks from the eyes. "I'm Himuro. This is my realm. Since you're new, you don't know that there are two sets of rules. One for inside the detention centre and another for the outside. Got it? And I rule the inside." Lua hid behind Yusei, who was looking stern at Himuro. But Yanagi stared with admiration. "I know who you are. You're the pro duelist Jin Himuro, right?" "Shut up, geezer!" Himuro was talking more to Yusei and Lua at first, but then got upset Yanagi. Yanagi however continued, "Awesome! I'm so lucky that I can meet you in a place like this!" Lua started to come out of hiding as he asked, "You know him?" "Yes lad, I've seen him several times on TV." Himuro yelled, "Stop talking about the past!" The other criminals were a little worried about Himuro. "That geezer can't sense the tension in the air." "Talking about Himuro's past is not allowed." Himuro continued "Hey geezer! When I talk about the rules on the inside, it means that you have to duel me to determine your rank. The lower rank must obey the higher rank!" Yanagi chuckled, "That's what I thought. Since I thought this was going to happen, I brought a deck. My deck is incredible. It's the rarest of the rare! I call the treasure deck!" Then he produced his cards from his clothes the same way he did to show Yusei. The others were in surprise "Treasure deck?" "The rarest of the rare?" "It's good that you're prepared." Himuro complemented, then turned to Yusei and Lua, who completely went out of hiding. "How about you two?" Yusei answered, "We don't have one." "We're stripped of ours" Lua added. Himuro surmised, "You're trespassers from Satellite. That means you won't have a deck." He said to Lua specifically, "Though I'm surprised to see one of _your _age in a detention centre, since kids who did crimes would usually be back in Satellite. Something you did to make your trespassing worse I assume? Robbery maybe?" Lua just looked down. Himuro finished to both Lua and Yusei, "All the same, just by being citizens of Satellite, you're the lowest of the low." Yusei and Lua were offended, but Yanagi stepped in. "Well now, the sonnies didn't know anything. Take it easy on me, Himuro-chan."

**Author's note: **"-chan" is how Japanese people sometimes call people they really admire or like so much

Himuro got upset when he said, "Stop saying my name like that!" But Yanagi didn't mind as he said, "Let me borrow a duel disk." Yanagi shook with excitement as he put on his duel disk. "I'm so happy that I can duel against Himuro-chan." "Geezer!" Himur yelled silencing Yanagi. But the other criminals were concerned. "Be careful, Himuro. He said it's the rarest of the rare. I'm worried." Himuro however just scoffed, "He's just bragging. I'll break through his disguise." Yanagi laughed, "Oh really? Am I bragging? Watch, sonnies." "Grandpa, I'll let you go first." Yanagi accepted, "Okay, let's duel!"

Yanagi: 4000, Hand size: 5

Himuro: 4000, Hand size: 5

Yanagi announced as he drew his next card, "My turn!"

Yanagi: 4000, Hand size: 6

Turn number: 1

"First I'll show you this! It's an incredible card that I acquired recently! This card was found deep in South America and depicts a strange ancient item!" Himuro interrupted Yanagi's talk by saying, "Stop bragging and hurry up and play it, geezer."

"Watch and be shocked!" Yanagi said before kissing his card and playing it. "I summon Crystal Skull in defense position!" The summoning of the card seemed to have caused a tremor of some sort, indicating it had a lot of power. "Come out, Crystal Skull!"

Crystal Skull

Level 1

Rock/Effect

Water

ATK: 0; DEF: 0

As the name indicated, out of the portal came a skull made of crystal. Suddenly it lit up in an electrifying way and shocked Yanagi causing him to take 1000 points of damage.

Yanagi: 4000-3000

"Why?" Yanagi cried, causing everyone, except Yusei and Lua, to laugh. "Don't you know that card's monster effect?" "The player who summons Crystal Skull takes 1000 points of damage."

Yanagi cried, "Oh no! No wonder it's an ancient treasure. There's a curse on it!" The others on Himuro's side of the field still laughed, "I can't believe you put such a useless card in your deck." "Oh yeah! There's a rumor that Crystal Skull's elaborate design could only be created using modern methods." Himuro laughed as well, "That means it's a forgery." Yanagi got angry about that remark and said, "That's not true! Ancient people created Crystal Skull using techniques that even we don't know about!" "That's enough! It's the end of your turn, right?" Yanagi calmed down a bit after Himuro asked that and confirmed the end of his turn.

"Then it's my turn!" Himuro said, and he drew to begin his turn.

Himuro: 4000, Hand size: 6

Turn number: 2

"I activate the pell card Cost Down! Until the End Phase, the Level of all monster is decreased by two!" Yanagi was confused by that. "Lower the Level?" Himuro answered, "All I did was make my skill level in dueling match yours, grandpa. I discard one card from my hand and summon Level 6 Cattle Demon!"

Yanagi was shocked as a demon with the head of a cattle came out of a jar.

Cattle Demon (TCG name: Ushi Oni)

Level 6

Fiend

Dark

ATK: 2150; DEF: 1950

The criminals watching the duel were surprised. "Cattle Demon!" "He said that he would lower his skill level, but he brought out Cattle Demon. Himuro is cruel."

Hiuro chuckled, "Due to Cost Down, Level 6 Cattle Demon becomes Level 4, so I can summon it without tributing another monster. Cattle Demon, attack Crystal Skull!" "No! Don't destroy my Crystal Skull!" Yanagi begged, but Cattle Demon destroyed the Crystal Skull into tiny pixels. The criminals on Himuro's side cheered, but Yanagi looked on in sadness. "My Crystal Skull!" "It's fate that fakes quickly vanish. It's your turn, grandpa. Bring it."

Yanagi quickly went back to his excited personality as he said, "It's time for my next card. I draw!"

Yanagi: 3000, Hand size: 6

Turn number: 3

"This is pretty good too. Its defense points are excellent! Look at this card. I summon it in defense position!" And out of the portal came a very large pillar

Ashoka Pillar

Level 3

Rock/Effect

Earth

ATK: 0; DEF: 2200

Yanagi laughed while some of the others looked in amazement, Lua among them as he said, "Awesome. I've never seen a card like this!" On Himuro's side, one of the criminals pointed out, "That's Ashoka Pillar." "That's right." Yanagi answered. "Ashoka Pillar is a mysterious iron pole that exists in India. This perfect iron pole was made using techniques that didn't exist during that era!" But Himuro wasn't impressed. "Grandpa, do you really want to duel? You've played nothing but lame cards! Are you making fun of me?" Yanagi continued though, "I'll show you even more shocking cards! From my hand, I equip the spell card Spirit Mask on Ashoka Pillar!" The mask then appeared on Ashoka Pillar as if being worn by the pillar. "So? What are you planning to do with that?" Himuro was still unimpressed, but Yanagi still chuckled, "Stay tuned. I end my turn."

Himuro announced, "My turn. I draw!"

Himuro: 4000, Hand size: 4

Turn number: 4

After looking at the card, Himuro moved his glance to Yanagi. "Grandpa, all you want to do is show off your cards. All your cards are useless garbage tht don't work well together!" Himuro didn't realise that remark made Yusei and Lua angry. "This is a waste of time! I'll wipe away those garbage cards! First, I tribute Cattle Demon!" Yanagi got confused "Why?" Lua answered, "To summon something more powerful." causing Yanagi to look at him in shock. Himuro grinned smugly, "Smart kid. I Special Summon Great Cattle Demon!" A stronger Cattle Demon with spider legs took the place of the original Demon.

Great Cattle Demon (TCG name: Giant Ushi Oni)

Level 8

Fiend/Effect

Earth

ATK: 2600; DEF: 2100

"Great Cattle Demon is a monster that can only be summoned by tributing Cattle Demon. Great Cattle Demon, attack Ashoka Pillar! Specter's Bite!" The Cattle Demon jumped up and crushed the top of the pillar, like a sideways mouth munching on food. The criminals on Himuro's side cheered. "Well done, Himuro!" Yanagi fell down, sad about the pillar being destroyed. Himuro chuckled, "You're pathetic. But don't think you've escaped yet! When Ashoka Pillar is destroyed, you take 2000 points of damage!"

Yanagi: 3000-1000

"And don't forget the effect of Spirit Mask. When that card is sent to the graveyard, you have to send another card in your hand to the graveyard." "Oh yeah." Yanagi looked sad as he discarded one of his cards. The one of criminals remarked sarcastically, "It takes skill to gather that many useless cards." That made Lua and Yusei grunt. Himuro, not noticing it, continued his move "Great Cattle Demon's monster effect! If it destroys your monster in battle, it can attack again! Attack grandpa directly!" As Himuro ordered, Cattle Demon attacked Yanagi this time. Yanagi fell down in fear and shock and his cards fell out of the deck slot, scattered everyone.

Yanagi: 1000-0

Yusei and Lua hurried over to Yanagi. "Are you okay, grandpa?" Lua asked as he and Yusei helped Yanagi up. Yanagi hurried to pick up his cards and Lua offered to help, as Himuro spoke, "Grandpa, you lose. Sheesh." Himuro walked over to the other side of the field, passing Yusei. "Not only didn't I lose any life points, but you dueled in a manner that was insulting to me!" He stepped on the last card on the floor, Crystal Skull, upsetting Yanagi and angering Lua.

"Granndpa, I give you the lowest rank possible!" Yanagi cried, as he tried to explain, "I wasn't insulting you. I just wanted to show these cards to an incredible duelist like you! I love these cards! Am I not allowed to love them? It's true that I don't know much about effects and such. But I love these cards because they tell me about the mysteries of the human world. Please move your foot My precious cards are in pain!" Himuro rubbed his foot around with the card still under it, until... THUMP. Yusei tripped Himuro, falling him off the floor and the card. Himuro got up, and was angry at first. "What are you doing, you punk!" Yusei asked, "Will you let me borrow that deck?" Yanagi and Lua were confused so Yusei said, "I want to win with that deck." That surprised Yanagi and Himuro. "Are you sure, big bro?" Yusei nodded in response to Lua's question. Lua nodded in response and said, "Okay. You can do it, big bro." Yusei set himself up for the duel as he said, "You said you were a professional duelist, so duel me." Himuro was intrigued by Yusei's challenge and stood up. "Interesting. You're saying that you can beat with that lame deck?" "That's right." Yusei answered. "Of the numerous cards in existence, there is not a single useless card." Lua nodded in agreement and Yanagi was happy to hear it.

While the other criminals looked in shock, Himuro chuckled, as if he was interested to see Yusei's belief was true through that duel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Feelings remembered!**

**Episode Basis: Feelings Towards the Cards! Crystal Skull Vs. Great Cattle Demon**

Just a few minutes after the last duel, Himuro and Yusei were in place on the dueling field. While Yanagi was concerned about Yusei, Lua was sure Yusei could win but Himuro just wanted to make sure, "Satellite punk, do you know how to duel?" Yusei answered, "You'll find out soon enough." But Himuro didn't believe him as he smugly grinned and said, "You're just gonna quickly fail and embarrass yourself." The spectators on Himuro's side agreed, "If you want to quit, now's the time." "What can you do with that lame deck?" "Himuro, finish him off fast." Those comments made Lua angry and he was about to yell at them. He just couldn't let anyone who insulted those he cared about get away with it. But Yusei turned his head to Lua, as if he knew what Lua was going to say, and shook his head indicating that it's all right. Lua was about protest, but he knew Yusei better so he didn't and nodded in understanding. Yanagi looked at Lua and asked, "Sonny, are you sure about this?" Lua turned his head to Yanagi and replid with a grin of his own, "Don't worry, he'll be fine. Just watch and see for yourself."

Yanagi seemed to understand Lua as he remembered seeing the Crimson Dragon come out of the duel stadium and gazed at Yusei again. "You... Who are you?" he asked quietly so no one could hear him. Lua, however, was also worried about Yusei. He just didn't want to admit it.

"You're going to learn your place." Himuro said as he and Yusei readied their duel disks. Then, they gave the signal to begin. "Duel!"

* * *

Yusei: 4000, Hand size: 5

Himuro: 4000, Hand size: 5

* * *

"My turn! I draw!" Himuro announced as he started the duel with his turn and draw. Once he glanced at the card he drew, he let out a sinister grin. "From my hand, I summon Landmine Spider!"

Landmine Spider (TCG name: Jirai Gumo)

Level 4

Insect/Effect

Earth

ATK: 2200; DEF: 100

"It appeared!" Yanagi panicked while Himuro's gang grined with one of them saying, "All right! He already summoned it on the first turn. Landmine Spider is Level 4, but it has 2200 attack points! Himuro, give him the jitters!"

Himuro then announced, "I set two cards. I end my turn." Yusei didn't seem worried as he took a look at the cards in his hand. Nor did Lua as he knew the effect of Landmine Spider, but Yanagi did worry until Yusei spoke to get his attention, "Grandpa. A duel breathes life into cards. It's the role of the duelist to give them that life. If the cards felt pain when they were stepped on, then it is the role of the duelist to win and give them happiness."

Unknown to anyone in the duel arena, the duel was being watched by the warden of the detention centre, Takasu. He was a large fat man with large arms, giving a bulky appearance. He seemed rather uncouthly too as he shown by pulling his nose hair and blowing it. He picked the telephone and made a call.

Apparently, he was contacting Godwin, who was escorting Jack to his mansion. "Understood. Please continue to keep an eye on them." Godwin said after hearing the report. He hung up and told Jack, "The man from Satellite has started dueling at the detention centre." Jack simply grunted knowing Godwin mentioned Yusei, but deep down he was still concerned about Lua. As if he knew, Godwin added, "The boy is watching the duel, so he is fine."

As they entered Godwin's mansion, Godwin spoke, "King, I'm taking you to a room that you have never seen before." The inside of the mansion seemed to have ancient portraits as walls as they moved forward until they reached an elevator. As he passed identification security equipment, Godwin said, "I'll give you a glimpse of the true nature of the Public Maintenance Department." The elevator went down and it seemed to go on until it reached the very bottom.

By the time it did, the door opened. Godwin and Jack walked down a hallway which was lit with flames. Jack glanced at the walls, both sides decorated in a strange pattern. Ahead was a large door that seemed to be in Aztec design. The door opened but when they entered, the floor glowed and Jack looked back to see the door closing.

"Please calm yourself and look forward." Jack did as Godwin instructed and surprised to see what they were in was not another room. It looked more like a temple. On the archway to the temple was a picture of a dragon. Jack noticed something about that picture and checked his signer arm. "Have you noticed it?" Goodwin asked. "King, the mark you have on your arm symbolizes the wings of the Crimson Dragon."

"Crimson Dragon..." Jack said. Goodwin answered, "Yes. The Crimson Dragon you saw at Duel Stadium, King." Jack looked up remembering the Crimson Dragon Goodwin mentioned and something else.

Back at the duel in the detention centre, Yusei signaled, "It's my turn." And he looked at the card he drew.

* * *

Yusei: 4000, Hand size: 6

Himuro: 4000, Hand size: 3

* * *

It's name was Triangle O. "I had that card in my hand last time." Yanagi noted. Yusei placed the mentioned card into his hand was about to play another when, "Wait! If you summon that, you'll take 1000 points of damage!" Lua said. Yusei looked at Lua for a moment, as if he didn't believe what he heard. "I summon Crystal Skull in defense position!" But he did play it, and its effect activated. "Yusei!" Lua yelled. The gang laughed but Himuro didn't as he said, "You're messing around. Go ahead and self-destruct." But Yusei suprised Himuro _and _Lua by responding, "Self-destruct? Why would I do that? From my hand, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Curse Reflection Doll!" Yanagi was surprised as he said, "That card is..." A paper doll came out of the spell card and went right into the beam of Crystal Skull's effect. Then it turned black and split into thousands of the same doll, heading straight for Himuro. "What?" Himuro was surprised and not sure of what's happening until the the dolls came into contact with him and he suddenly braced for impact.

* * *

Himuro: 4000-3000

Yusei: 4000

* * *

"What's going on? Himuro lost 1000 life points!" One of the gang members asked with another adding, "And that Satellite punk took zero damage, even though he was the one who summoned Crystal Skull." Himuro wanted to know as well, so he asked "What did you do? What was that card?" Yusei answered, "Curse Reflection Doll. Due to its effect, the damage I take becomes zero, and you take damage equal to what I would have taken." Himuro growled at that and the gang was surprised and didn't believe it. "He dealt Crystal Skull's damage to Himuro." "You used the curse of Crystal Skull to your advantage." Yanagi was amazed himself when he said that. Lua was so amazed he couldn't speak. Yusei said, "The card answered me. Though derided as useless, Crystal Skull gains great power due to the power of its friends." Yanagi asked "Friends?" Lua snapped out of his amazement as he remembered Yusei telling him the same thing before. "That's right! The cards you gathered are its friends." Yusei smiled as Lua told Yanagi.

Yusei actually noticed that Lua was so depressed of losing his own cards, he started to feel doubt about everything around him and hoped that the move he pulled off and what he said would reach Lua. And it did. Yanagi was happy too as he looked at Lua then Yusei. "You look up to him, don't you lad?" Lua answered, "Yeah. He's been like a big brother to me for as long as I can remember." Yanagi added, "I can see why. He's incredible." Himuro's gang wasn't convinced though as one of them said, "Himuro, that was just luck. There's no way you can lose to a Satellite punk!" But they were surprised when Himuro answered, "You're wrong." Himuro was scowling at first, but his face turned into a grin as he added, "It wasn't luck. That other boy did say they were stripped of their decks. And it means they actually know how to duel. It's getting me excited. For the first time in a while, I can battle seriously." "I end my turn." Yusei announced. The gang seemed nervous as the member from before gulped and noted, "This is the first time I've seen Himuro look like that."

"My turn! I draw!" Himuro announced.

* * *

Himuro: 3000; Hand size: 4

Yusei: 4000; Hand size: 4

* * *

Himuro narrowed his eyes in cunning sort of way when he looked at the card he drew. He began his turn by saying "I tribute Landmine Spider to summon Cattle Demon!" Yanagi was confused though. "Why? Landmine Spider has higher attack points." Lua answered, "Yeah, but it also has a nasty effect. When it attacks, you have to toss a coin and call heads or tails. If wrong, the player using it loses half of their life points." Yanagi understood then. "Oh. So if Himuro attacked with Landmine Spider and called it wrong..." "His life points would've become 1500." Lua finished. Two of the gang added, "Smart kid. But that's not the real reason!" "The real show is about to start!"

"I tribute Cattle Demon to Special Summon Great Cattle Demon!" And the monster used to defeat Yanagi made its grand appearance once again. Himuro then went to Battle Phase and announced, "Great Cattle Demon, attack Crystal Skull!" The gang cheered, "Himuro is attacking!" "Do it!" "Oh no! Yusei doesn't have any set cards to stop the attack!" Lua yelled as Yanagi was just as worried. Yusei just narrowed his eyes as Great Cattle Demon closes in. "Specter's Bite!" The attack crushed Crystal Skull to many pieces before it turned into a pixels and disappeared.

Himuro continued by saying, "Great Cattle Demon's monster effect! When this card destroys one of your monsters in battle, it is allowed to attack again! Attack him directly!" Great Cattle Demon let out what looked a smoky breath but is actually spider thread since it wrapped around Yusei when making contact.

* * *

Yusei: 4000-1400

* * *

"Big Bro Yusei!" "Sonny!" Lua and Yanagi got worried, but the gang were excited, one of them complementing Himuro. "He did it." Another talking bad about Yusei. "He's all talk." Himuro smirked as he said, "I end my turn. Now summon a monster!"

Meanwhile, at the underground temple, Goodwin explained everything to Jack from the beginning. "Neo Domino City's Public Maintenance Department is just our current incarnation. We have inherited the power of the people of the stars who brings peace to the world. It's name is Iliaster." "Iliaster?" Jack asked. Goodwin answered, "The word means 'the first matter of all things.' Government, economy, military, everything that controls the world is run by the people who swear allegiance to Iliaster. I, Rex Goodwin, am the 360th star guardian."

Back at the duel, Yusei drew for his turn.

* * *

Yusei: 1400; Hand size: 5

Himuro: 3000; Hand size; 2

* * *

"From my hand, I summon Ashoka Pillar in defense position!" Yusei said as the Ashoka Pillar appeared like before. But the gang just laughed at it. "There's another one. A useless stick that only has high defense points." "Hurry up and destroy this one too!" "Be quiet." Himuro ordered, which shocked the gang, Yanagi and Lua. Himuro turned back to Yusei and said, "Let me see how much you can squeeze out of that deck." Yusei continued, "From my hand, I activate the Equip Spell Stonehenge." And after he placed the card into a card slot, a hologram showing a structure to ruins found in England appeared.

Yusei explained, "With Stonehenge, I can Special Summon a monster with zero attack points from the graveyard and equip this on it." A light appeared as Yusei announced, "I Special Summon Crystal Skull in defense position." By the time Crystal Skull appeared again, its effect completely hit Yusei.

* * *

Yusei: 1400-400

* * *

The gang laughed, "Himuro, you're overestimating him." "Bring out Crystal Skull? Is there no limit to his insanity?" But Himuro answered, "No, you're wrong. After Great Cattle Demon destroys a monster, it can battle again. If he doesn't have two monsters on his field, his life points will instantly become zero." The gang looked shocked as one of them said, "So those two monsters are just for blocking purposes." "I see. He chose a way to survive Himuro's attack, even if that meant taking damage." "But he made a mistake." Himuro mentioned. "What do you mean?" All of the gang was just as curious as the one who asked that question. Himuro answered, "When Ashoka Pillar is destroyed, he takes 2000 points of damage." Yanagi agreed, "That's right, sonny. If Great Cattle Demon attacks you, it's over." Yusei merely responded, "Do you really believe that?" Yanagi got confused from that, but Lua gave out a small smirk as Yusei took another card from his hand. "I set one card and end my turn." Yusei signalled for his turn. Himuro thought, "Like I thought, he placed a trap. However...' and said out loud, "That what's I'm aiming for." That made Lua confused himself.

At the temple, Goodwin and Jack walked closer to the temple as Goodwin continued explaining, "Iliaster. It originated 3000 years ago in the Andes Mountains of South America." An ancient picture with some inscriptions on the inside of the arch proved it. "King, let me lead you to the pre-Inca civilization." And with that, Goodwin raised his hand then a light enveloped the whole place and soon got replaced by clouds. Jack looked down at first then forward to see what appeared to be a floating island with a temple similar to the one they were at before. Goodwin explained, "In the past, the people of the stars built the giant stone civilization known as the temple of heaven. They revered the dragon star, which was said to govern all of creation, as their god. All the wisdom held by the stars was handed down to the ruler, the Star Dragon King." The Star Dragon King was the one wearing unique clothing among the people of Inca worshipping the temple where one star among the others in sky glowed crimson...

Goodwin continued, "Through the Star Dragon King, the people were led by the stars, and they built a unique society and civilization. However, as it happens quite often, evil wars threatened the peace. When that happened, the Star Dragon King prayed to the dragon star for salvation. And the dragon star answered. The Crimson Dragon, which is the incarnation of god, came down and sealed the incarnation of evil into the ground." "Into the ground?" Jack asked. "Yes." Goodwin answered. "Right here." Raising his hand again to image of the temple was replaced with a full view of... "The Nazca Lines?"

Back at the duel, Himuro signaled, "My turn. I draw!"

* * *

Himuro: 3000; Hand size: 3

Yusei: 400; Hand size: 2

* * *

The card he drew was Apostle of Obliteration (**TCG name: Nobleman of Crossout**). He couldn't use at this moment but it didn't matter. "I'll see the identity of your set card. Battle!" Great Cattle Demon prepared to attack which scared Lua and Yanagi who exclaimed, "Stay away!" Himuro then ordered, "Great Cattle Demon, attack Ashoka Pillar! Specter's Bite!" But just before the attack hit, "I activate the Continuous Trap Totem Pole!" Yusei's set card revealed itself and turned into a totem pole. One of the faces shot out of the pole and took the attack. Himuro was surprised, Yanagi and Lua cheered, "Incredible!" and the gang was shocked.

Yusei explained, "Totem Pole negates your monsters' attacks up to three times." Yanagi complemented, "That's pretty good I didn't it had that effect." Lua was surprised to hear that when he asked, "You didn't?" Yanagi nodded, "It's true. I only..." but he was interrupted by Himuro laughing causing them both to look at him. "You fell into my trap, Satellite punk." Himuro said making Yusei wonder what he meant until, "I activate the Continuous Trap Spiderweb Castle!" Just after the mentioned card lit up, many spiderwebs appeared until they formed a Japanese castle. Himuro explained, "Spiderweb Castle can activate when the opponent activates a trap. With this card, when your monster attacks, that monster's attack points are halved. Furthermore, if I send this card to the graveyard, I can attack you directly. There's no way you can win, Satellite punk!" Lua shouted, "Don't so sure! Yusei will show what he can do on his next turn!" "But you heard what he said." Yanagi told him, but Lua only added, "Don't worry, grandpa. I'm sure Yusei will." "But..." "Trust me." Yanagi was still worried but he decided to try. Yusei smiled as he heard Lua say what he did.

Himuro then announced, "I set one card and end my turn." He then thought, 'Now come at me. My field is perfect. With Pitfall (**TGC name: Trap Hole**), if you summon a monster with 1000 or more attack points, it will be destroyed. If you try to attack, Holy Barrier - Mirror Force (**TGC name: Mirror Force**) will destroy all your monsters in attack position. Still I look forward to see if the boy is right about you. After all, this duel has me fired up. I've forgotten how this felt.'

* * *

Flashback

'It reminds me of that time...' Himuro thought as he remembered what he enjoyed a long time ago. 'The exciting world of professional dueling. And my final opponent...' It was Jack Atlas who just attacked, destroying his Great Cattle Demon and reducing his life points to 0 that turn. Later Himuro was sitting on the ground when Jack came and took off his helmet. "You said you were good enough to face the King, but this was all you could do? This was the worst duel ever." Himuro's face was shown already in shock. 'After that, I kept falling. I quit being a professional. However, I couldn't abandon dueling.' It was true as it showed a duel happening in one the places commonly known as The Underground, with Himuro being a participant. 'I competed underground against hooligans and barely pulled off victories. I clung on to victories among the garbage. I was completely absorbed in illegal duels until I finally ended up here.' It was proved illegal as money was handed over to those who won a bet, then he was seen drinking alcohol. 'What a pathetic story.'

End Flashback

* * *

'I like you since you were able to get me this excited. I can't lose this duel!'

Yusei announced, "It's my turn." He looked at the deck. 'I believe in you. Let's show grandpa your victory. The same victory Lua believes in. If I can just get one more monster... Come!' Suspicion was held as he drew his next card.

* * *

Yusei: 400; Hand size: 3

Himuro: 3000; Hand size: 2

* * *

After looking at the card he drew, Yusei smirked, making Himuro gasp. The gang was just as shocked. "He smiled." Yanagi was in shock too but Lua gave a toothy grin.

Yusei said, "I activate the spell card Piri Reis Map!" The gang no longer looked shocked after Yusei played the card. "Who cares. That's just a map." Yanagi responded, "You shouldn't underestimate it! Piri Reis Map is from the Middle Ages..." "There he goes again." One of the members complained then the other intrepputed, "We've had enough of your stories!"

Yusei explained, "Piri Reis Map allows me to add one monster with 0 attack points in my deck to my hand." The selected card was slotted out of the deck so Yusei can add it to his hand. And then, "I summon the card that was added to my hand. Cabrera Stone!"

Cabrera Stone

Level 1

Rock/Effect

Earth

ATK: 0; DEF: 0

After it appeared, a vibration was let out of it.

* * *

Yusei: 400-200

* * *

"What's that rock?" One of the gang members asked. Yanagi answered, "It's Cabrera Stone! It's incredible. Humans and dinosaurs..." "Enough of your talk!" The gang interrupted, just before Yanagi continued, "But what a spectacle! Crystal Skull, Cabrera Stone and Ashoka Pillar! I'm getting goosebumps! You can't see this in any museum!" Himuro was curious though as he said, "What's the meaning of this? Due to Piri Reis Map's effect, if you summon the card you added to your hand, your life points are halved. Now you only have 200 life points. Why did you choose that card?"

Yusei had his eyes closed that time but the time he opened them, he answered, "To win." Himuro looked confused so Yusei explained, "When Crystal Skull, Ashoka Pillar and Cabrera Stone are on my field, there's a card that I can activate." Yanagi and Himuro noticed as Yanagi said "That's..." Then Lua cheered loudly, "Go, Yusei!" Yusei then called "I activate the spell card Triangle O!" Just then, a glowing circle appeared, split into three and revealed to be a large triangle. Within the triangle, the three monsters on Yusei's field began to crack. Suddenly, "What? It's even coming on to my field?" Himuro said in shock. Just then the castle and Great Cattle Demon took the effect the same way as the three monsters before did. Himuro yelled, "What?" and his gang was in shock. "They'll all be destroyed!" Yanagi was amazed when he said, "Awesome! So this is the power of Triangle O!"

Yusei explained, "Triangle O destroys all cards on the field." As the castle disappeared, the monsters shattered into pieces. "Then the damage I would have taken due to the destroyed cards' effects will be dealt to you." And as Yusei said, the pieces of the Skull, Stone and Pillar headed straight for Himuro.

* * *

Himuro: 3000-0

* * *

Himuro fell to one knee in loss as the duel was over. Himuro's rushed over to him. "Himuro! Are you okay?" Yanagi cheered, "Sonny, you're awesome! You won by reflecting 3000 points of damage that you were going to take. I didn't think it was possible." Yusei turned around and asked Lua specifically, "Do you understand now?" Lua smiled as he answered, "Yeah. I almost forgot what you taught me, but I remember now. Any card can be good. It all depends on the duelist." Yusei grinned then said to Yanagi, "Don't worry, I was only fulfilling the wishes of the cards." Yanagi teared up as he said, "Sonny." and jumped to hug and tried to kiss Yusei, though Yusei held him back. Lua chuckled at the sight.

As Himuro stood up, his gang wasn't pleased though. "He defeated Himuro without even battling once." "That punk! How dare he do this to Himuro!" But just before they could even move, "Wait!" Himuro held his arms up to stop them. "Himuro..." Himuro walked up to Yusei and the others and said, "You won without even attacking once. You were chosen by the cards. That was a good strategy. I'm amazed." Yanagi finally got off of Yusei who handed him back his deck. Himuro continued, "I didn't know a duel like this was possible. What's your name?" "Yusei." he answered. Himuro turned to Lua. "And you are?" "I'm Lua. About how I ended up here, I was driving a D-Wheel." Lua answered. Himuro grinned. "So it _was_ you. I heard a mention about a boy being sent here for riding a D-Wheel under-age. Just wanted to know if it's true myself." Lua then understood. "That's why you offered your room to have me placed in." Himuro answered, "Yeah." Then he turned to Yanagi. "Grandpa, I'm sorry that I stepped on your cards." Yanagi said, "It's fine. More importantly, look at this." He show Himuro his cards. "Doesn't it look like Crystal Skull is smiling?" He talked to Yusei and Lua "Sonny, you're really incredible! And lad, if you learned how to duel from him, you must be just as incredible!" Lua chuckled sheepishly, "I don't know if I could be as good as Yusei." Himuro spoke out, "I agree with him. It would be a waste if you two were stuck here. I want to send you to the world of pros." Yusei grinned and Lua chuckled. Himuro asked Yusei, "Will you duel me again?" And Yusei answered, "Anytime." And they shook hands until, "Numbers 88 and 89!" Just arriving at the arena was the security guard who was just escorted Yusei and the others to their cells with three other guard. The ones he addressed were Yusei and Lua respectively. "The chief wants a word with you two. Come with us." Yusei and Himuro looked stern while Yanagi and Lua worried, all four wondering what the chief warden wanted with Yusei and Lua.

Back with Jack and Goodwin, they were seeing the Nazca Lines from the distance of the sky. Goodwin explained as we see flashbacks of war and devastation, "The evil was sealed into the ground, but like rain water seeping underground over time, it has seeped all over the world. Look at the current world. War, poverty, incurable illnesses, economic chaos. There is no peace from the era of the people of the stars. The only utopia is Neo Domino City. You must understand by now. In the near future, the evil god sealed in Nazca will resurrect. It will feed on the evil of people's hearts." Jack seemed shocked as he said, "What?" Goodwin continued, "We are preparing for the day when the evil god resurrects and will summon the Crimson Dragon that will protect the people. We are searching for Signers that have the mark of the dragon." Jack looked at his mark once again and pondered, "With this mark, that means I'm one of them." and wondered to himself, could Yusei and Lua be among the Signers too?

**My thanks and apologies with everyone who waited for this chapter. I was able to make a start on it some months ago but I've been so busy with the apprenticeship and hobbies that I was starting to lose interest. When Demonic Hellfire just added my story to favourites last week and asked to update it I was reminded that 5d's is my favourite Yu-Gi-Oh series, so thanks for the reminder and the favourite, Hellfire. I was able to most of it on Saturday but had such a headache after that. just finished it this British night. I hope this is well worth it. For the Fortune Cup chapters, I'm just about to set a poll so I can know whether to make it double elimination like I thought I could or have it like the anime.**

**For originality, I may not have such characters, but that doesn't mean I won't use original cards! I may use cards from future arcs as well but only those that support the cards used in 5d's, not XYZ. As for original cards, I may need to borrow at least a few from Earth Beast for story purposes. If anyone has original cards to offer, I can accept but no overpowering cards.**

**Thank you for your time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Legends foretold**

**Episode Basis: Unfulfilled Soul: the Signers and the Legendary Dragon**

Down the hallway the four security guards from before were escorting Yusei and Lua to an interrogation chamber. When they arrived at the door, one of the guards made contact at the intercom. "Chief, I brought Numbers 88 and 89." Lua looked scared while Yusei looked stern with a scowl as the door to the chamber opened. He could try helping himself and Lua but couldn't take the risk of alerting more guards.

Back at the duel arena, the other prisoners were discussing about random things, such as Yanagi looking at his cards and laughing until, "Grandpa. Besides Lua's under-age riding, they were caught for illegal trespassing?" Ushio was checking what Yusei and Lua were brought to the detention centre for. Yanagi confirmed, "That's right. The same as me." Ushio wondered, "Isn't it strange? The investigation was completed before they were brought here. So what are the guards investigating now? Chief Takasu is a tough guy. I have a bad feeling about this."

Chief Takasu tower over everyone in the chamber as he looked at Yusei and Lua. He started off by saying, "Let me start off by saying this:" plucked his nose hair, stated as he looked at Yusei specifically, "I hate the people of Satellite." blew the hair at Yusei. Then walked to behind both Yusei and Lua. "In truth, I don't like touching them either!" as he grabbed Yusei's right arm and inspected it by pulling the sleeve as if he was looking for something like the mark that appeared during Yusei's duel with. Then moved onto Lua to do the same as he said, "Much less the brats of that place!" Takasu grabbing the arm made Yusei angry as Lua grimaced in slight pain, and deep down the fear in Lua was replaced with slight anger as he naturally felt the same to Takasu. Takasu shoved Lua to the researchers and ordered, "Inspect them! Thoroughly." That made Lua and Yusei scowl.

Lua and Yusei were stripped down to their underwear and strapped down to separate tables. Lua was the first to be placed into machine then one of the researchers activated the machine It released several shocks around Lua. As Takasu looked at the monitor for scans, the researcher turned up the power, letting out more shocks, causing Lua to scream in pain. Yusei looked away in grimace as he couldn't stand hearing Lua scream in pain, much less look at such a thing. It was only a few seconds after that the the researcher stopped the scan and Lua was taken out of the machine. Then it was Yusei's turn, with the same procedure. Lua recovered enough to look at Takasu grabbing Yusei by the hair. Lua looked angry as Takasu said, "Had enough already? I thought you'd last longer then the runt did. A citizen of Satellite isn't worthy of a D-Wheel or a deck." Yusei looked at him the same as Lua as Takasu continued, this to both of them. "Your D-Wheels and decks are now property of the Public Maintenance Department. It seems the Director has an interest in your belongings. They're being thoroughly inspected in the security vault." Then Takasu flinged his nose hair, this time at Lua. Yusei got angrier than before by that, but not as angry as Lua, though they both did their best to control it.

At Security HQ, Godwin walked to his office accompanied by Yeager who reported, "A few moments ago, we received information from the detention centre." When they arrived, Yeager pressed in a few commands on holographic board, and data on Yusei appeared on the screen followed by Lua's info. The info of the two took turns being displayed as Yeager said, "So far, Chief Takasu has been unable to confirm that these two from Satellite are Signers. He will continue to research and observe." Godwin nodded in approval. "Did you tell the King everything?" Yeager asked, referring to Jack. Godwin answered, "If I didn't reveal everything, I would have failed to calm down the King." "This is becoming interesting." Yeager snickered. "Yes. Next are the two from Satellite." Godwin agreed. "I will meet them." As the screen show Lua's data, Godwin was reminded of his curiousty, wondering exactly what kind of birthmark Lua has, since he had an idea who the other Signers, if any more, are and what birthmarks they had.

It was night-time back at the detention centre, where Lua was already forced back into his cell and Yusei was pushed into his own cell. Ushio and Yanagi respectively checked on their cell mates. "Are you okay, kid?" Ushio asked as he helped Lua up. "Pull yourself together. What did they do to you?" Yanagi said as Yusei slowly got up himself. Yusei answered, "They were looking for a mark." Yanagi asked "A mark?" Ushio asked the same thing before Lua told him about how he and Yusei knew Jack, as well as the duel. "During Yusei's duel with Jack, a crimson dragon appeared, then a mark appeared on my arm as well as Yusei's. Then they both vanished." Ushio didn't understand why the guards would be interested in such a thing, but Yanagi had an idea after being the same thing about the marks from Yusei. He wanted to make sure though, "What do you mean, bro?" He was about to continue when a guard passed by. He quickly covered himself before the guard could hear any more. The guard wasn't sure what was going on but the dismissed the thought as he continued on his patrol of the hall.

Once clear, Yanagi asked quietly, "Bro, are you a Signer?" "Signer?" Yusei asked, his curiosity peaked. Yanagi explained, "When I was wandering in South America, I heard about the legend of the people of the stars. Signer is a word that came up in that legend. According to the legend of the people of the stars, the Crimson Dragon is their god. The people who summon it have the mark of the dragon and are known as Signers. There are five Signers. Each controls a dragon that draw out its power. In other words, there are five Signers and five dragons." "Five dragons?" Yusei repeated as he recalled when Red Demon's and Stardust battled and when the Crimson Dragon appeared. Yanagi continued, "The five dragons continue to live throughout the generations and change their appearances." Yanagi then thought out loud, "Hey, wait. That means... Bro, your dragon!" Yusei looked at his right arm as he pondered. "If that card is one of them..." Yanagi interrupted, "Card? The dragons currently live as cards? I want to see that card." But Yusei said, "I don't have that card." That made Yanagi upset. "How frustrating! I want to see that card!" Then he realised, "Wait, could it be..." then he asked, "Is it the same with the lad?" Yusei nodded, knowing Yanagi meant Lua. "A birthmark did appear on his arm at the Crimson Dragon appeared too." Yanagi then wondered, "It's strange. Why would the detention guards be interested about this?" That made Yusei curious as well.

It was at his mansion when Jack looked at the top card of his deck, Red Demon's Dragon, and thought about what Godwin told him. _'You are the chosen one of the_ _stars.' _He knew it was Mikage who arrived when he asked, "What do you want?" Mikage spoke, "The data on your opponent in tomorrow's duel has arrived. Please look it over." "How do I look right now?" Jack asked. She answered, "Clearly you are the King of Duelists." "You're wrong!" Jack interrupted. It's clear he was still upset his possible loss to Yusei, had the duel not been stopped since he said, "My undefeated legend has already ended. I lost to him. I am not the King!" He slammed his card onto the table in frustration, though Mikage protested. "You're wrong. Master Atlas, you must be the King." "I must?" Jack said as he looked with narrowed eyes. "If I continue to feel like I do right now, I can't duel!" Realising he shocked Mikage, Jack turned away and walked towards the window. "Am I the clown?" Jack said, mostly to himself. He didn't want to admit it but his presumed loss to Yusei, proven by the last card played, wasn't the only reason he no longer felt like the King of Duelists.

At the detention centre, the only ones who were still awake when it was time to sleep were Yusei and Lua. Yusei, thinking about the mark that appeared on his arm and the legend Yanagi told him about, and Lua thinking about how to get his and Yusei's decks and D-Wheels back.

In the morning, Takasu announced, "Attention! For today's rehab lesson, we invited Director Rex Godwin of the Neo Domino City Public Maintenance Department. Open your hearts and listen to his talk about public maintenance!" Yusei focused on Godwin for different reasons, while Lua thought about what Yanagi told him on the way to the lecture hall. Suddenly they both felt Godwin glimpsing at them, which also caught the attention of Yanagi and Ushio.

Meanwhile, the duel stadium was filled many people, all here to see the Duel King's title match,waiting for it to get started until, "Everbody listen! The moment has arrived for today's most exciting show!" The MC had made the announcement, made things more exciting by saying, "Let's welcome the challenger who face the King. He has boldly challenged the King in order to get his revenge!" At the resting area for the event, Jack was preparing himself. "Your current appearance suits best, Master Atlas. Thank you for accepting today's duel." Mikage said, trying to make Jack feel better but with little success. It was shown when Jack looked at her angrily, then asking as calmly as possible. "Is the director watching?" Mikage answered as best as she could, "He went to the detention centre today." Jack then stopped rubbing his hands and picked up his deck.

Back at the arena, the MC announced, "C'mon, the fire revenger Mukuro Enjo!" And out came Mukuro Enjo, the duelist Jack faced before. This time he's out for revenge. "Today, I will smash the King! I've assembled the most powerful deck! I will become the next King!" His claim made some of the audience cheer, as he stopped by the starting line. Then, it was Jack's turn to come out onto the arena. He placed his duel disk onto his D-Wheel, placed his deck and warmed up the D-Wheel as the door opened. "Will his undefeated legend finally come to an end?" the MC announced as the arena's lights turned off for dramatic purposes, with sidelights turning on for the big entrance. "Show us your skills again today, King of Duelists Jack Atlas!" Smoke came out by the time of the MC's introduction just before Jack burst through and sped around the arena. Jack declared, "There is only one King, and it's me!" The crowd went wild as the MC continued, "Today's challenger is different than the ones before! He reconstructed his deck after his previous duel with King! How will the King counteract it?" However, Jack wasn't paying attention, though he stopped by the starting line. It was like the crowd's cheers didn't make him feel better since he said to himself, "They are all expecting the duel of a King." He looked around the arena, at the cheerleaders, at the crowd, but he still didn't feel like a King. He did disguise it well though since the MC told the crowd, "The King smiles happily! He's fully prepared to face the challenger!" The smile hwoever disappeared as Jack thought, 'Standing here among the cheers and events... It's never felt so pointless before.'

Mikage arrived at the stands as the MC asked, "Will you witness the birth of a new King? It's about time for the duel! Set on the field spell Speed World!" And that's what the duelists did as the D-Wheel's onboard computers showed the duel modes activated. Soon the arena was affected by the field spell. The countdown marker appeared. As the countdown started , the MC announced, "The battle of the century is about to begin. Who will win?" and when he announced, "Riding Duel acceleration!" the signal sounded, the duel has begun.

* * *

Mukuro Enjo: 4000; Hand size: 5

Jack Atlas: 4000; Hand size: 5

* * *

The duelist sped off, with Jack in the lead. The MC announced for the first turn, "The King goes first!" Jack accepted as he signalled, "My turn. I draw!"

* * *

Jack Atlas: 4000; Hand size: 6

Mukuro Enjo: 4000; Hand size: 5

* * *

"I summon Dark Resonator in defense position!" Jack said as his mentioned monster appeared in a defensive stance, with its tuning fork and other item held like they were making a shield. The MC confirmed, "The King summoned the Level 3 Tuner Monster Dark Resonator! Once a turn, this card cannot be destroyed in battle!" Mukuro remarked as well, "So you brought out a Tuner." Jack then finished his turn by saying, "I set two cards and end my turn!" The MC announced, "Will those two set cards lead to an incredible highlight? I'm looking forward to it!" Mukuro however doesn't seem concerned.

Back at the detention centre, Godwin began his lecture. "There is a big reason why I separated the two groups of people between Neo Domino City and Satellite." He walked to the prisoners as he monologued, "The two worlds complement one another in order to promote development. The people who live at Satellite are Satellite citizens, and the people who live at Neo DOmino City are Neo Domino City citizens." He walked in the gap in the middle of the group as he continued, "There's a reason why this is necessary." until stopped just next Yusei, "If you leave Satellite, then the order of the world is disturbed." Yusei and Lua looked at Godwin, not convinced. "One person's reckless actions can result in causing trouble for his and acquaintances." Godwin seemed to look specifically at Lua and Yusei as he said, "At times, it may bring pain."

We go back to the duel arena, where it was Mukuro's turn as he announced, "It's my turn! King, check out my super revenge deck! I draw!"

* * *

Mukuro Enjo: 4000; Hand size: 6; SPC: 0-1

Jack Atlas: 4000; Hand size: 3; SPC: 0-1

* * *

By glacing at the card he drew, Mukuro knew what to do. "I'll steadily apply the pressure, King! It's the same thing you do so well. I'll show you that I can do it too!" He began the Main Phase by announcing, "I send Skull Conductor to the graveyard and activate its effect!" A ghostly image of Skull Conductor appeared as Mukuro explained the effect. "I can Special Summon two Zombie-Type monster in faceup defense position from my hand whose combined attack points equal 2000! Come, Burning Skull Heads!" And the mosters he chose to special summon appeared on his side of the field. The MC announced, "There it is! Two Burning Skull Heads have appeared!"

Burning Skull Head

Level 3

Zombie/Effect

Fire

ATK: 1000; DEF: 800

As the crowd cheered, Mukuro explained, "When Burning Skull Head is successfully special summoned, the opponent takes 1000 points of damage! Since two were summoned simultaneously, you take 2000 points of damage!" He then yelled the effect name, "Hell Burning!" and the blue flames on the Skull Heads turned red as they made contact with Jack, who grunted as his life points reduced.

* * *

Jack Atlas: 4000-2000; SPC: 1-0

* * *

The crowd got worried, just like the MC who exclaimed, "The King has already taken big damage!" But Mukuro wasn't done. "There's still more! I tribute the two Burning Skull Heads to Tribute Summon Skull Flame!"

Skull Flame

Level 8

Zombie/Effect

Fire

ATK: 2600; DEF: 2000

A terrible monster called Skull Flame in place of the two Skull Heads, inspiring the MC to tell the audience, "What a bold development! If he chooses not ton attack with Skull Flame, he can Special Summon one Burning Skull Head from his hand. But will he do so?" And that's what Mukuro did. "From my hand, I Special Summon Burning Skull Head!" The MC confirmed as the mentioned monster appeared in defense position, "He didn't betray our expectations! The third Burning Skull Head has appeared!" Mukuro yelled the effect, "Hell Burning!" and Skull Head opened its mouth, letting out red flames which hit Jack.

* * *

Jack Atlas: 2000-1000

* * *

"There's great turmoil from the beginning! By the second turn, the King only has 1000 life pints left" the MC reminded the crowd, who were astonished by what just happened.

Mukuro said to Jack, "Do you understand now? This is the power of my revenge deck! It has a scary combo where I defeat you with consecutive monster effects! As long as Skull Flame is on the field, instead of drawing normally, I can add one Burning Skull Head in my graveyard to my hand. Then due to Skull Flame's monster effect, I can Special Summon Burning Skull Head from my hand. That means I can summon Burning Skull Head every turn!" Mukuro laughed, claiming victory as he turned up his speed. He finished, "On the next turn, if I Special Summon Burning Skull Head, the King's life points become zero! That means I will be the new King of Duelists!" The MC commented, "The challenger Mukuro Enjo has declared victory!" Mukuro laughed, believing his victory's assured. But Jack didn't seem convinced since he said, "You call this a duel? You were just lucky. This wasn't good enough to be considered a duel!"

Back at the detention centre. "And that concludes the Director's training speech. Return to your rooms immediately!" Takasu announced. The detention guards were escorting the prisoners to their cells when, "Numbers 88 and 89, you stay here." Takasu ordered, and Yusei and Lua got concerened, same with Yanagi and Ushio. "Be careful." Ushio warned them.

While everyone else went back to their cells, Yusei and Lua stayed and Godwin walked to them. It's almost as if he knew that they wanted to know where Jack was when Godwin said, "The King is currently dueling at that stadium." Lua asked in a not-so-nice tone, "So what?" "Watch your mouth, you runt!" Takasu yelled, but was then silenced by Godwin, who said, "It's fine." Yusei asked "What do want to know about us?" Godwin answered, "Everything. Where did the mark go?" Yusei asked, "Why does the Public Maintenance Department care about that?" Lua said in his opinion, "I'm guessing it has some sort great power, and you want it all to yourself. That's just the kind of people you Security guys are." Godwin responded, "Actually, it is because it relates to public maintenance." That, Lua didn't believe, and neither did Yusei. "What are you thinking about?" Yusei asked. "In that speech you gave, what did you mean by pain?" Godwin said though, "I also don't know what you're thinking about. I just wanted to talk about the relationship between Neo Domino City and Satellite." Lua still didn't like it as proven by saying, "Sounds more like greed than development to me. You don't share what you have with us, and only give us garbage." Yusei put his in front of Lua before he could do anything else and said, "Just don't touch our friends. They have nothing to do with this." "Really?" Godwin asked. Lua asked, "Who do you think you are anyway?" Godwin answered, "I'm just a person who dreams of Neo Domino City's development and peace in the world. However, since I must deal with reality, I'm willing to sacrifice one side to ensure the survival of the other." Lua yelled, "Sacrifice?!" Godwin responded, "Calm down. It's just an example." Yusei still held Lua in, but he was just as angry.

"Let's pay attention to the King's turn!" the MC confirmed back at the duel arena as Jack drew for his turn.

* * *

Jack Atlas: 1000; Hand size: 4; SPC: 0-1

Mukuro Enjo: 4000; Hand size: 1; SPC: 1-2

* * *

Jack narrowed his eyes, and turned around. "I tribute Dark Resonator to Tribute Summon Big Piece Golem!" And in place of Dark Resonator, Big Piece Golem appeared. The MC noticed Jack placing his hand over one of his set cards and commented, "Oh. Will he use his set card?" Mukuro wasn't worried as he said, "Whatever you do is pointless! Stop struggling!" But he didn't expect Jack to such a thing like, "I activate the trap card Revival Gift!" The MC explained, "The trap card Revival Gift lets him Special Summon one Tuner Monster from his graveyard!" And that's what Jack did as he announced, "From my graveyard, I Special Summon the Tuner Monster Dark Resonator!" "And then..." Two tadpole-like monsters appeared, on Mukuro's field! Mukuro asked, "WHy are they are on my field?" The MC answered, "This is the surprising effect of Revival Gift! It Special Summons two Gift Fiend Tokens on the opponent's field! But looking at the situation, that effect looks like a negative for the King. What is the King planning?"

Jack's strategy was about to be revealed as he announced, "Level 3 Dark Resonator tunes Level 5 Big Piece Golem!" As the tuning rings formed from Dark Resonator and went to Golem, Jack chanted, "The pulse of the King now forms a line here! Witness the power of the rumbling heavens! Synchro Summon! My soul! Red Demon's Dragon!" And out came Jack's signature monster, Red Demon's Dragon. The MC announced, "It finally arrived! The King's mightiest ace Red Demon's Dragon! It is so beautiful that the entire stadium swallows its breath!" "It arrived!" Mukuro growled, since he didn't expect Jack's ace to appear so soon.

Jack declared, "Battle! Go! Absolute Powerforce!" Red Demon's crushed Skull Head with its claw and flames from the claw also affected the Gift Fiend Tokens. The MC commented, "Due to the attack, the Gift Fiend Tokens have been destroyed! That's Red Demon's Dragon's monster effect! When it attacks a monster in defense position on the field, all monsters in defense position on the opponent's field are destroyed!" However, Jack was't done as he turned around again after passing Mukuro and signalled, "I activate my trap card! Lineage of the Destruction Deity!(**TCG name: Lineage of Destruction**)" The MC noticed as he said, "The King has shown his violent fangs! With Lineage of the Destruction Deity, for every monster in defense position that was destroyed, the target monster can attack again!" Red Demon's roared, showing it's ready for more and Jack said, "I destroyed three monster in defense position this turn. Therefore, it can attack an additional three times!" "Three additional attacks? No way!" Mukuro exclaimed. Jack continued the battle by announcing, "Witness the power of the King! Finish him, Red Demon's! Absolute Powerforce!" Red Demon's thrust its claw, destroying Skull Flame.

* * *

Mukuro Enjo: 4000-3600

* * *

And just before Red Demon's attacked Mukuro, Jack said, "There is nothing you can do to escape! You have the honor of being attacked by Red Demon's! Scorching Crimson Hellflare!" Red Demon's attacked dealing great damage to Mukuro.

* * *

Mukuro Enjo: 3600-600; SPC: 2-0

* * *

"The challenger's life points have instantly decreased by 3000 points!" the MC commented, but the battle wasn't done. Jack announced, "This will be the final attack! Didn't yo say that you would become the King on the next turn? Well, this is reality! Kneel before the King! Absolute Powerforce!" Red Demon's unleashed the attack, finishing Mukuro.

* * *

Mukuro Enjo: 600-0

* * *

"No way!" Mukuro yelled, just before his D-Wheel stopped applying the air brakes. Jack pulled up next to him and said, "While you were bragging about your consecutive attacks, you were unable to finish me during your own turn. You don't have the right to challenge the King!" Mukuro grunted in response. The stadium filled with cheers as the MC announced, "It's over! The King was too strong! The breathtaking counterattack made this greater than his previous duels! He is powerful and invincible! He has once again defeated his undefeated legend!" Jack got off his D-Wheel and took his helmet before announcing, "There is only one King, and it's me!" The crowd cheered for Jack and even chanted his name, but it wasn't enough for him. 'This pathetic duel can't quench my thirst!' he thought. And it wasn't just because of that. He didn't want to admit it but deep down, he felt that it didn't feel like victory without sharing it with the one he loved as a little brother, and still does.

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I have been on a hiatus with things coming, like the business and college parts of the apprenticeship. Good news is I now have a chance for more updates for two weeks since I am now on annual leave to spend the Easter holidays with my family.**

**As you may have noticed, I made some changes, such as Rua to Lua. That is actually how official translators showed the name being pronounced. I had to do the same to the chapters before this one since, admittedly I am a perfectionist. For those of you who have a hard time imagining the marker on Lua's cheek, I'm afraid you'll have to ask someone who's more skilled at art. Being a perfectionist does mean it takes time for drawings, maybe more than stories like this one.**

**Anyway I hope you liked this chapter, and as always I'm open to suggestions for improvements. Please remember that** **I can't say the names of the upcoming characters or cards until their introduction chapters or that will risk spoilers.**


End file.
